The Chosen One
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Draco Malfoy didn't have to fall for him, it was his choice to love or not love the Chosen One. He just didn't know how to walk away from the man that had it all.
1. 1

**A/n: **I saw some post somewhere about The Chosen One and it dawned on me, I've never written anything really playing that up. So I just had to. And I've really got a thing for underdressed Harry James Potter and messy hair and irritated Draco. Lawd. *Grins* [No beta ~kiz]

**Warnings:** N/A.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. Not my world.

* * *

**Draco thought it should be illegal, but **_**he **_**w**asn't. Potter was the law after all, wasn't he? He could do exactly what he wanted. Whenever he wanted and no one cared.

Like now.

Walking around in those pitch black joggers, bright white shoes and no shirt.

_Who does he think he is? _Draco thought in annoyance, tsk-ing quietly as he took another drink of his coffee.

"What?" Pansy questioned without looking up. She couldn't be bothered to look up from her work, so Draco didn't bother answering.

Though he'd like to bitch about it. There Potter was walking around half naked and Draco would wager from how low those pants were resting on his hips - enough he could see the cut of his Adonis' muscle - that he wasn't wearing much underneath either.

_Stupid Potter_. Draco hissed in his thoughts watching the man, not very subtly, call out to a younger boy. A boy that couldn't be much older than ten, _or eleven, _Draco thought, _it __**is **__almost time for school. _He trailed his eyes over the child in question watching his face light up and go running straight for Potter.

"Who is that?" He demanded from Pansy, snapping his fingers for her attention after putting his mug of coffee on the table.

"Draco I'm tr-." He started but her words trailed off as soon as she saw, "oh, fuck me."

"Get it together," Draco tutted, "the kid."

"His godson," she answered quickly. Pansy Parkinson knew everything and that was more than enough of a reason for Draco to keep her around. "Why the bloody hell is Potter walking around like _that_?!"

"Keep your voice down," Draco demanded, sitting back in the patio style chair. Though he was asking the same question, _why is Potter walking around like that? _

"Probably just got out of training," she added thoughtfully, tilting her head as she watched them across the small walkway of Diagon Alley.

"Training?"

"Word is he working with the Auror Department."

"Oh, of course, he'd be asked to join them for training," Draco sneered, "bloody brat, he is The Chosen One... Golden Boy... Harry Potter, after all."

"Ah, Draco you'll get it in next time," she promised quickly, backtracking her words. Malfoy wasn't listening though, instead, he was focused on what Potter was doing which was getting closer. To them.

The younger boy jabbering away, and Potter listening intently as he grinned down at the child who was waving a piece of yellowed parchment in hand.

"What else do you need, Ted?" Potter asked and Draco quickly looked away, picking up his mug of coffee to take a long sip.

"Potter!" Pansy waves and Draco choked. He had practically inhaled his hot coffee at the exclamation and with wide eyes and a loud cough he could have sworn he was going to die to Potter's bloody name in the middle of Diagon Alley.

He slammed his mug down on the table, Pansy was on her feet in shock staring at the pink-faced Draco, "Oh Merlin!" She yelped reaching for her friend but a set of strong hands had him first.

They had him up and were doing a number on his back.

"Is he okay, Harry!?"

"He'll be alright," Potter's deep voice met Draco's ears and the blonde jerked away instantly, his own hand on his throat and taking a calming breath.

"Drakey?" Pansy asked taking him by the shoulder, "are you okay?"

"I'm bloody fine," he growled and pushed her away, "just coffee."

"Remind me not to order it," Harry smirked, his face in front of Draco's now, they were nearly the same height now, and Draco would be damned if he didn't have to look _up _at Harry - just slightly. "You okay, Malfoy?"

"Fine," he answered hastily, and stepped back, his legs hit the chair he had been pulled from and instead of running it over he just stayed still.

Harry grinned before giving Pansy a half armed hug, "crisis averted," he was joking as he greeted her, "how are you, Parkinson?"

Draco knew they had worked together a few times over the years, the off chance he came out of hiding to help around the Ministry. He was considered an expert in Dark Magic, there wasn't much floating around anymore, but it was no secret he had studied Dark Arts after school, two years in France, another in Russia and a three-year stay in the Americas. Draco only knew because it was all over his office at _The Prophet._

"I'm well," she was saying, before bending just slightly to talk to the smaller man. "And who is your shopping partner?"

"Ah, this is Teddy. My godson."

The young boy offered his hand and a blush, "Edward Lupin."

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes, "he thinks he's a ladies man or something."

Teddy gave a wide grin, bringing Pansy's hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Teddy?" Pansy asked then looked up at Harry, "Potter?"

"Sure," Harry lifted a shoulder before pointing across the street, "I'm just going to step in there and grab a shirt before I subject you all to lunch with us, Teddy could you stay?"

"Thank Merlin, you're liable to give the whole Alley a heart attack if they see you like that any longer," Pansy was muttering showing Teddy to a seat, "this is my friend Draco," she added and Malfoy finally focused on the child and not on his godfather.

Draco offered his hand, and a slight smile, "uh, Draco Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy," Teddy smiled just as wide, giving his hand a shake, before taking the offered seat between him and Pansy.

Draco couldn't help think that meant Harry-Fucking-Potter was going to be sitting right next to him. _Great. _

Pansy was busy clearing the table of her work, and asking Teddy what they were shopping for when Potter hurried back to join them, Draco hadn't said anything and instead sat rigid in his seat, ignoring the glances and looks from Pansy.

Potter came in like a comet, pulling the chair out beside Draco and sitting down with a relaxing sigh, "better, Malfoy?"

Draco turned just slightly with a nod, "doing fine." He answered after clearing his throat. "You?" He quirked his brow, eyeing the white t-shirt Potter was wearing now. It seemed to fit just right and Draco wondered if the man knew what he looked like and did it on purpose.

"Better," he grinned that stupid _I'm-Perfect-Potter _grin before turning his attention to the waitress Pansy had waved over.

"We'll have the lunch menus now," Pansy was saying, "and I'd like a glass of tea."

Draco gave a nod in agreement, pushing his almost empty coffee mug away, finally gracing Pansy with a look. He knew what was going to happen the moment he did, but he was better prepared now and able to block his thoughts.

_What's wrong?! _

_Leave me alone, _was all Draco answered before completely blocking her from his thoughts.

"Malfoy I haven't heard of you in a while," Potter said after their drink orders were placed, "whatcha been up to?"

Draco shifted in his chair, "nothing to note, I suppose." He answered before handing the question back, "anything you've been doing that isn't reported by _The Prophet_?"

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes, "you've never been one for small talk, Malfoy."

Teddy glanced at them in question, "do you work at the Ministry as well, Malfoy?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow and looked at the younger boy in question, but Harry spoke before Draco could. "Excuse me?"

Teddy blushed, looking down at the table, "I thought that was his name, you called him that."

Pansy's laugh eased the tension that was building, "we're all friends here," she promised and covered Teddy's hand, "he's Draco and I'm Pansy, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Draco," Teddy said quickly giving a serious look to the blonde.

"No harm was done," Draco gave the boy a look, "no I don't work at the Ministry." He added his answer to the previous question.

"Neither does my Harry," Teddy said proudly, "only sometimes, right?"

"Right," Harry sat back in his chair, "just the next few months."

"I had heard you were helping the new recruits."

"We just finished up today," he explained.

"That what I was telling Drakey," Pansy nodded, accepting the glass of tea from the waitress.

"Talking about me, Malfoy?" Harry smirked, looking his arm at Draco with that shit-eating-grin.

"Hardly," Draco snorted, picking at a piece of lint from his jeans. "Pansy was staring at you, and she made note."

Potter clearly didn't believe him, it showed all over his face as he nodded, "right, of course."

"I don't talk about you, because I don't care about you," Draco added and sat up properly in his chair with his menu out to hand to the waitress as she started to take their orders for lunch.

Pansy and Potter shared a look, which Draco ignored, and instead, he focused on the fact Teddy was staring down at his welcome letter. "Is this your first year, Teddy?"

"Yeah, it will be!"

"Mm," Draco hummed softly and reached across the table, picking up the letter, "it's been a long time since I've seen one of these."

"Were you a Gryffindor like Harry?"

"No," Draco shook his head, "I was in Slytherin."

"Oh," Teddy nodded, "Harry said some of the brightest witches and wizards have come from Slytherin, right?"

"That's right," Harry answered, and pushed his hand through his unkempt curly hair.

"He was almost a Slytherin, too," Teddy continued and Harry sucked in a deep breath, "a lot of my family was in Slytherin."

"It's a very respectable House," Draco answered and turned to Potter, "you were almost in Slytherin?"

Harry lifted a shoulder, "wasn't really me, was it?"

"You don't think you'd have made a good Slytherin?"

"Do you?"

Draco stared back passively, not quite sure why Potter gave a fuck what he thought. "What do you mean? Wasn't really me?"

"Inside my head, wasn't me much was it?" Harry lifted a shoulder, his green eyes flitted to silver before looking over Draco's face.

Draco's mouth turned into a sneer, followed by an eye roll, "right, of course, The Chosen One. Good and evil in a man."

"Ha!" Harry laughed, a wide smile on his lips as he shook his head, "the only person I know who would turn an actual hardship into a publicity statement."

"That's my job, innit?" Draco asked dryly, waving his hand between them before he picked up his glass and took a sip from the straw.

"Is that what you do?" Teddy asked, looking at Draco again, "do you write?"

"I report," Draco answered shortly, clearing his throat.

"I want to do that!" Teddy said excitedly, "I write all the time, ask Harry, it's all I want to do."

"He's not lying," Harry chuckled, "he is quite good."

"Something tells me your reading level and his are the same," Draco said under his breath but Harry heard him, and chuckled again.

"Something tells me _The Prophet_ wasn't your first choice."

"Mm," Draco gave him a sideways look, "what's it like to never be scared of people knowing who you are, Potter? Feel nice?"

"What's it like knowing you made that choice yourself, Malfoy?"

Draco would have tensed at the insinuation, but he knew Potter didn't mean the things from school but from the rumors that had been circulating over the last ten years. Once they changed from _who _he was, they quickly started about _how _he was. Draco Malfoy the man who spoke his mind, who didn't need anyone, the man who could and would destroy anyone with one article. Potter was right it wasn't necessarily his first choice of career but he made it useful.

"They made those choices on their own I merely reported the truth," Draco said seriously the playful passion of their childhood days falling stagnant.

"I don't fault you," Harry answered Draco's truth with one of his own, "I think it is commendable that you are that type of reporter, granted not a far shot from Skeeter but, surprisingly, your articles are a bit more tactful."

"Careful Potter, you'll earn yourself a spot on my Wall Of Fame."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Harry smiled, "who else lines the wall?"

Draco had a feeling Potter wasn't talking about his news articles, he was talking about something a bit more intimate. "We're in a family restaurant, still haven't learned any manners?"

"Hard to teach an old dog new tricks," Harry winked and sat back when his stuffed burger was sat in front of him. Their previous innuendo ridden conversation now playing second fiddle to his food.

Malfoy watched him for a second until his own plate was put in front of him as well. His thoughts on the question, _who else lines the wall? _Draco be damned, Golden Boy Potter could get everything in the world, but he wasn't getting Draco. Not this time. The Chosen One wasn't winning this time.

* * *

"**Mr. Malfoy," followed the door to his off**ice being opened, and his secretary's head peeking in.

"Jane?"

"I have a visitor for you," she smiled softly, "Mr. Harry Potter."

Draco nearly stopped breathing, his eyes grew wide and his secretary quickly backed out of the room closing the door behind her. "He's busy at the moment, but if you'd take a seat he'll be with you shortly." Draco heard her say and silently he made a mental note to get her a raise. Before his thoughts went back to yesterday at their lunch. _I'll stop by sometime, check out the digs. _

Draco didn't imagine it was a true statement, nor that it would happen the very next day.

He blinked at his door and stood up, tidying his office with a wave of his wand before he grabbed his fitted, dark gray sports jacket from the coat rack and slipped it over his rich brown button-up shirt.

He adjusted his tie and pulled the door open, "Potter." He said as soon as their eyes met.

"I was fully expecting a thirty minutes wait," Harry answered as he got to his feet, two coffee cups in hand, "I brought your favorite."

"How do you know my favorite," was all Draco said, standing so Harry could walk in.

"Apparently you frequent the place we were at yesterday," Harry answered, and stepped in, offering the to-go cup to Draco as soon as the door was closed, "that's a very nice color on you, Malfoy."

"Mm," Draco answered, accepting the coffee and taking a sip, "thank you, please sit." Harry did as told, pulling out the chair in front of Draco's desk and crossing his legs haphazardly. "What are you here for?"

"That lasted all of five minutes," Potter grinned, taking a sip of his own drink and Draco hated the fact he was curious what he was drinking as he took his own seat. "But, I'm a man of my word."

Draco hummed softly, "well, this is the office."

"Where the magic happens, you mean?" Harry smiled when Draco rolled his eyes, "also I wanted to thank you for letting us join you for lunch."

"Pansy tends to get what she wants."

"You mean to tell me you didn't want us there?"

Draco scanned Harry as he sat comfortably in his dark jeans and light colored button up, his hair an absolute mess, "I was impartial, children aren't my strong suit - either."

"I could tell," Harry laughed, "he's a good kid, though."

"With a role model like you how could he not be?"

Harry all grins, _all the time_, gave another, "almost sounded like a compliment."

"Don't get sarcasm and sincerity confused, Potter."

"Can I take you to dinner?" Harry asked suddenly, glancing at his wristwatch, "no Teddy, just us."

"Why?"

"I..." Clearly, Potter was not expecting that question, and instead of having an answer ready he merely shrugged.

"Not a very good reason, I think I'll pass."

Draco had to admit he had more than a little satisfaction watching Harry 'The Chosen One' Potter struggle to find words, "I just want to take you to dinner, didn't know I needed a reason."

"You do, for me, you need a reason." Draco said calmly, "we're not... we're not the two people that go to dinner together, Potter."

"You don't eat?"

"You know exactly what I mean," the blonde answered dryly with an eye roll, "so, no."

Harry sighed, "how exhausting is it to have that wall up all the time, Malfoy?"

"It's for my protection and everyone else." Draco adjusted in his seat, "I don't do friends, I don't do dates, I don't do people..."

"It's been ten bloody years, Malfoy, at some point, you have to let things go."

"And I'm supposed to believe that's what you're doing now? Yesterday? Letting things go?"

Harry faltered, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he let out a slow breath, "I'll just go," he said as he got up.

Draco wanted to smile triumphantly, he wanted to say he hadn't given in and that he had won but watching Harry Potter with his perfect ass walk away he silently wondered if he had. He stood from behind his desk, "do you have a tie?" He asked to his back, and Harry turned around quickly, "or do you typically go about so underdressed?"

"This is overdressed for me, Malfoy."

Draco could see the smile twitching at Harry's lips. "I imagined, yesterday you were far too comfortable to be walking around that naked."

"Naked?" Harry scoffed, "I had pants on."

"And not a stitch else." Draco quirked an eyebrow, "fine, you can go without a tie. Let me finish this read, though." He added waving his hand.

Harry hovered a moment at the door before pulling up open, "I'll come back by in a bit, I'll just stop in to see Ginny."

"Don't get lost," Draco smarted back his eyes trained to the papers on his desk.


	2. 2

**A/n**: The boys are outcha being all cute and shit. I couldn't help it, this story won't leave my mind. [No beta!~]

**Warnings**: N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter.

* * *

"**Have somewhere else to be, Malfoy?" Harry aske**d when Draco looked at his wristwatch _again._

"It's been thirty-seven minutes, Potter," Draco answered his know-it-all smirk with a sneer, "I don't like waiting."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Draco rolled his eyes, "can we just go somewhere else?" He sighed, spotting the hostess approaching as he asked, but he knew it wasn't for them. It was for one of the two couples in front of them.

"We've waited this long without you talking to me don't think we can go much longer before you break?"

"We can pick up pizza and beers if you'd like?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't realize you were a pizza and beer guy," he got up from his seat and smiled, "lead the way."

Draco reached out, out of instinct to adjust Harry's collar. The moment his fingers brushed against Harry's collarbone he froze, "it was messed up," was all Draco barked before turning and leading the way. Harry smirked setting off behind the blonde.

**After** **deciding** **on which p**izza and beer to get Harry apparated them to his flat without even asking because he had figured it'd have been another argument of the sorts.

Draco kept his words to himself, for once. He was curious just where and how _The_ _Savior_ lived.

Harry, juggling the pizza box and beer, opened the door before ushering Draco inside his flat, "I don't have any rules but the closet is to the left if you'd like to take your jacket off."

"Thank you," Draco answered, following him with his eyes as he slipped off his jacket and hung it up in the closet, before joining Potter.

He took his time, eyes sweeping the area around him. His whole house was clean - not spotless, but clean. Lived in. It was warm, comfortable and poorly decorated. Draco turned up his nose at the mismatched furniture and the sports memorabilia that lined the walls of the den.

He had a feeling that some of it was from Muggle sports since he didn't know their names.

"Malfoy?!"

"Right here," Draco walked into the open doorway.

"Oh, sorry," Harry laughed, "please join me," he added sweeping his hand out towards the table.

"I was merely admiring your sports... fascination?"

"Traveling I was able to really delve into sports, American sports were even more fascinating." He said while sliding into a chair at his table, "you haven't seen hype for a sport until you've lived through football - like, rugby - with people in America."

Draco eyed him as talked, opening his beer and taking a long drink, "how was it living elsewhere?"

"Freeing," Harry sighed happily and Draco realized at some point of them coming to Potter's flat that the mask The Chosen One usually wore seemed to leave. He wasn't making his jokes, he wasn't overly confident, he was just... _Potter_, or so Draco would assume that was who he was acting like. He was sitting relaxed in his dining chair, beer in hand and two pieces of pizza set in front of him on his plate as he talked about what it was like living in America.

Draco could give a fuck what America was like, but it was nice to see Potter like this - real and raw.

"... they're even more magically backward than we are," he commented before grinning, "put that in your article."

"My article?" Draco questioned with a chuckle, "I'm not writing an article about you."

"So you say now, but let's say tonight doesn't end the way you want? I know, personally, you're rather vindictive."

"I've never written an article about you Potter, and I'm not about to start now," Draco answered dryly and reached into the box grabbing a slice for himself.

"I'm dying to see you eat that Malfoy," Potter drawled and Draco could have sworn he blushed, not Harry but himself. He knew his face was tinted with it. "Can't wait to find out what it's like to see Malfoy get savage."

_Well, so much for real and raw. _Instead of offering an answer Draco held the slice up to his lips and took a bite staring right at Harry Potter like the brat he is.

Harry grinned, taking his own bite. One much bigger and more fulfilling, before a swig of beer, followed. "So, you're working for _The_ _Prophet_?"

"So I am."

"How is it?"

Draco lifted a shoulder, settling into the chair more comfortable, "it's a career, something that was hard to come by for people like me after The War."

"Pansy mentioned you didn't attend the last year over just took your exit exams?"

"Why on Earth is Pansy talking to you about me?"

"You're one of her best mates, Malfoy, you get brought up."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "and do you talk about Weasley and Granger with her?"

"Not often," Harry chuckled sadly, " mm... Neville though."

Draco frowned to himself before taking another bite of pizza and letting the silence wash over them. He was half tempted to bring up Football, the American type, again but thankfully he didn't have to because Potter was saying something else.

"Teddy was very smitten having met a Slytherin."

"Was he?"

"A famous one too," Harry winked, and Draco knew the dread showed on his face. "I've told him about all the things you've done, before."

"Can't imagine it was too long of a story?" Draco muttered grabbing another beer and nearly finishing it one go. "I'm not Harry Potter, am I?"

"Well, no," Harry smirked, "but you're a close second to be requested when it comes to his stories."

"Mm, how'd that feel Potter?" Draco laughed shortly, "getting showed up by _me_?"

"He likes hearing heroic tales of people close to his age..."

"He's still a child, he'll soon learn hero's only end up in novels and memories."

Harry put his pizza down looking right at Draco, "is that it? Is that why you hate me?"

"Hate you, _Saint_ Potter?" He snorted, "why you saved us all." He knew the statement was harsher than he intended but then again, Potter wasn't what he had expected was he? Harry's face reflected his statement, his eyes twinging in anger and his mouth in a hard line. "I used to hate you because you were everything I wanted to be, Potter, now I could care less."

"That's why I have the luxury of your company at my flat with dinner."

"You asked for this and something tells me," Draco answered with a look of his own, "you're not much of one for fakery."

"You can leave anytime."

"You can ask me to leave anytime," Draco countered only faintly hearing a scrap of the chair.

"Maybe I don't want you to go," Harry's breath was hot against Draco's cheek, the blonde had to turn to look at him and when he did it was without permission their lips met.

Potter had his hands in Malfoy's hair and was giving it a small tug so they were properly connected, a connection that not only made Draco irritated but hot, he wanted more. He wanted to give in and he wanted Potter to make him.

Draco pushed back from the table as if he knew Harry wanted him to and the man slid right onto his lap. His own hands rubbing down Harry's shoulders to his elbows.

"You taste like beer," Harry whispered when he pulled back and Draco grimaced. It was better when they were kissing because then he didn't have to think about it.

It being Harry-Bloody-Potter pressed against him.

"Shut up," he growled and leaned back in the chair. Harry only followed pressing his lips against Draco's neck and sucking at the skin lightly.

Harry rocked forward while brushing his blonde hair back, giving his skin a proper kiss.

Draco wanted to leave, he wanted to get up and walk away and never look back but... it felt so right. So real. Harry Potter on his lap, tasting him and touching him. Having all of Draco like no one ever had.

His blood was boiling with it, every ounce of him on fire for Potter's touch. That was until he felt those fingers undoing his button up and then it all came rushing back to him.

_Potter. _

"No!" He yelled, grabbing Harry's wrist and pushing him back, "no."

"No?"

"No." Draco shook his head and gave him another push trying to get him off of his legs, "we can't do this, no."

"Do what? Dinner? I learned."

"This," Draco knew he looked vulnerable, he knew he sounded vulnerable and he knew Potter was eating it up. He knew by the way Harry was looking at him, the way Harry was reaching for him. He wanted Draco just like this. Soft and empty and open. "I should go," Malfoy said curtly, "get off of me."

Harry stared dumbfounded and unmoving, even when Draco reached for his wand. "Get. Off."

"Malfoy..."

"I'm not asking again, Potter," Draco growled, gripping his wand tightly. Harry moved slowly raising off of him and Draco scooter away from the table quickly on his own feet.

"What happened?"

"I told you this wouldn't work," Draco muttered and turned to leave, heading for the hall closet with Potter close behind.

"Malfoy—."

"No," Draco snapped, "this isn't a thing, you don't get to say my name like you'll miss me when I leave."

"I... I?" Harry was lost, his hands outstretched in front of him, asking for forgiveness or a chance Draco wasn't sure which. Part of him wondered but a bigger part had satisfaction in not giving stupid Potter what he wanted. He couldn't. "You don't have to leave, I'm sorry. I'll keep my hands to myself."

"You'll keep your hands to yourself when I leave too." Draco jerked his coat from the closet and pulled it on, "thank you for dinner." Malfoy added, he couldn't just storm off as much as he'd like. Politeness was beaten into him as a child.

Potter caught the shift and gave a nod, "of course," he answered, "thank you for joining me." Draco hovered at the door, his back to Potter, and part of Harry was hoping Draco would turn around and come back to him but he knew he wouldn't. Not Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy opened the door and stepped out on the front porch apparating before either could say another word.

* * *

"**I** **mean what the hell?" Pan**sy snorted, her arms crossed against her chest as she stared at Draco.

"What was I going to do," Draco rolled his eyes, "'_oh sorry Potter, I'm covered in scars from when you were less than golden?'_" He asked dryly, "I told him it wouldn't work from the beginning."

"Not with that attitude," she quirked an eyebrow, "I'm sure he would have been fine with the... marks," she made a gesture of Draco's body with a hand.

"No, you don't know him like that."

"Oh yeah, and with one kiss you suddenly know Harry Potter, huh?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "I know his type, Parkinson, I know him."

She sighed, "well as a friend to both of you, I'm glad you didn't anyway."

"Why's that?"

"I know _your_ type, Malfoy," she answered dryly, "and I'm glad nothing will come of it because you'd end up hurt."

"Playboy Potter living up to his name?" He asked dryly, groaning when she laughed. "You never told me you were such good friends with him."

"I wouldn't say good friends, but it has developed over the years sure." Pansy brushed a hand down her dress, before sitting herself in a chair comfortably. "Speaking of him, he needs to redecorate."

"I noticed," Draco gave an approving eye of his own living room, "he lives like a lower class Muggle." He spat, "I mean we can do magic for Merlin's sake. It's not that difficult to change furniture."

"I don't imagine he cares all too much."

"No, he likes the charm of the pieces no matter how unfit they are."

"Did he tell you that?"

Draco lifted a shoulder whilst carrying a tray of tea and biscuits, putting them on the coffee table. "I know his type."

Pansy snorted, reaching forward to accept the cuppa, hearing Draco's promised, _well sugared_, before she asked her next question, "what is his type then?"

"You're his bloody friend, Pansy, you don't need me to dissect the man."

"Fine," she huffed playfully and took a drink. "Are you going to Theodore's dinner tomorrow?"

"No."

"I want to," she continued, "I think it'd be nice... we haven't seen very many of our people lately."

"There is a reason for that," Malfoy answered, recalling the last dinner party he had attended with Pansy. It had ended in a rather nasty argument between himself and Nott, he hadn't even been invited to this one but he wasn't about to tell Pansy that.

"If you'd learn to shut your mouth, Draco, things wouldn't have escalated so much."

He gave her a look mocking offense, "oh I'm the problem?" She merely hummed before taking a bite out of her biscuit and settling into her seat. Draco had his mug halfway to his mouth when a knock on the door gathered his attention.

"Expecting someone?" She asked, turning in her seat just slightly to look towards the door Draco was on his feet headed towards.

"No." He answered, and gave her a look, "but we all know how people can show up unexpectedly, hm?" He asked pulling the door open and only catching the beginning of her insult.

"Malfoy," Harry's voice met his ears and Draco passed out.


	3. 3

**A/n**: I can't help it. Bratty Potter and Over-It Draco just fills my soul with happiness. I'm grinning like a madman as I post this. Ugh. How'd I get myself back into this? I'm supposed to be finishing things up before school starts. Instead... I'm getting wrapped up in another world full of Drarry. *UGHHHHH* [No beta~]

**Warnings:** Language.

* * *

**Harry reached forward ca**tching Draco the moment he crumpled, pulling him up and into his arms, "Merlin!" He gasped and stared into the house seeing Pansy at the top of the stairs.

"What did you do?!"

"I said his name," Harry stepped in uninvited, carrying Draco, "does this happen often?"

"I've never seen it..." Pansy let out a quiet, unsure laugh as Harry carried Draco in and sat him on the couch.

"Malfoy," Harry took him by the chin and gave his shoulder a shake. "C'mon, wake up."

Draco blinked in shock, jerking away from Harry's hold, "get off of me!"

"I thought you were dead," Harry answered dryly, clearly teasing him, "the first time I've ever made someone pass out, I'll chalk it up."

"I was startled!"

"So you passed out?" Harry snorted inelegantly, shaking his head. "I mean seriously."

Draco gave a huff and brushed Harry away, "what are you doing here?!"

"I came to apologize," Harry answered, rocking back on his heels before getting to his feet.

"Well," Draco tried to gather his thoughts, swallowing nervously.

"We're having tea would you like a mug?"

"Apparently it's the day for uninvited guest," Malfoy muttered in annoyance, "and get your shoes off my carpet, Potter! I mean honestly, do you have no manners?"

"Of course," Harry smirked at Pansy before he stepped down the stairs and stripped his shoes.

Pansy was sitting back in her seat, munching on a biscuit and balancing a cup of tea on her knee with her wand while telling a story when Harry joined.

"...so anyway, I just told Theo to get out." She waved her hand with the biscuit, and Harry watched Draco cringe at the falling crumb, "of course that started another argument."

"What do you expect from someone so uncivilized," Draco answered, his eyes on Harry who took the seat next to Draco, "how do you take your tea, Potter?"

"Just a dash of honey," Harry answered immediately and watched Draco lean forward to make him a mug. "Ah, thanks." Draco gave a curt nod and sat back, his eyes drifting anywhere but to Potter as Pansy and him started talking about something Draco was less than interested in hearing. He just wanted them gone, but he had a feeling Potter was one to overstay his welcome.

**And, overstay his welcome he did.** He did even bother making an inkling of leaving until Pansy was out the door, who had stayed longer than she normally would have.

_I'll have to remind her not to lie to me, _Draco thought as he watched Harry Potter hovering awkwardly at the stairs, _for two people that are barely friends they sure had a lot to say. _

"Uh..." Harry looked up and any trace of confidence he had built up disappeared the moment Draco and him shared a look.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Malfoy," Harry breathed out, taking a step closer, "Mal - Draco, I am so sorry I... I did whatever it was I did last night?"

"Mm," Draco tilted his head, watching him, "don't even know?"

"I," Harry paused realizing Draco was giving him a go and he cleared his throat, "uh, look I _am _sorry, okay?"

"I believe you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"No harm was done." Draco decided, lifting a shoulder, "we can go about our lives like normal."

"Oh," Harry frowned and stepped back, his heel dangerously close to the step and Draco hated the fact he reached for him, his hand coming out to his arm and pulling him forward just slightly. Harry, reading into the grab, took another step closer and had a surge of confidence filling him. "I don't want to go back to normal."

"I don't care," Draco dropped his hand immediately, flustered, "if that's all you can leave."

"If I leave I won't see you again."

"I know, _normal_," Draco answered immediately, dragging the word out. He watched Harry, leaning towards him and Draco stood straight, "please, Potter, don't do this."

"Why?"

"Because you do it, and I give in and we see each other for who we are and I fall in love and you leave me." Draco was speaking just above a whisper, his breath heavy when his back hit the wall behind him.

"I leave you?" Harry questioned, arching his eyebrow, "I'm not the one trying to throw you out."

"So, you're not daft? You do get the hints?" Draco sneered, annoyance filling him.

"Of course I get the hints," Harry took the final step forward, he was chest to chest with Draco, his hand pressed to the white wall behind Draco and encasing him within his hold. "I'm not near as clueless as you'd have me be, Malfoy."

"Yeah, well-."

Harry shook his head, silencing whatever insult Malfoy had working, "what are you scared of?" Draco didn't answer, he didn't have so he said nothing. "Me?" Draco remained silent, "give me one chance, Draco, just one and I'll prove to you I'm not who you think I am."

Draco didn't want that, he liked the idea of Harry-The-Chosen-One-Potter far too much. He wanted Harry to be that exactly, he wanted him to live up to the name and ruin his life so he could be right, more than anything Malfoy wanted to be right about this.

_I know his type, _and he did. Stupid Potter and his unwavering loyalty, stupid Potter and his undying need to save someone - _well, I don't need saving! _Potter living his life like it was his last day because he's already experienced it once, Potter being exactly the way Draco knew he would - brash and unnerving and unbelievably sexy as he pleaded his case just for one chance to prove to Draco Malfoy, of all people, he wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay, just like he was now. Overstaying his welcome.

"We're not a thing, Potter," Draco said the moment he found his voice.

"You said that last night."

"And I was right."

"So, we won't do dinner..." Harry joked, smirking, "tea went well, we can do tea."

Draco sucked in a deep breath, shaking his head, "don't do this."

"I'm just waiting for you to give in," Harry licked his lips, "it was second on your list of our future."

"Then comes you seeing who I am," Draco recanted, and pressed his palm to Harry's chest, "so, I think it's time you really leave."

"You're scared of yourself, more than you're scared of me?" Harry questioned, leaning against Draco's palm slightly, "what do you think I'm going to find, Draco?"

"Stop that," Draco hissed, "stop calling me Draco like you can."

"I can," Harry grinned, "that's your name."

_Stupid Potter. _Draco narrowed his eyes and moved to duck away from Harry's hold, but Potter was quick and pulled him right back to him, only this time Draco's back was pressed against his chest and Harry had him pinned to the wall, "_Potter_!"

"Draco," Harry's breath tickled his neck and Draco tensed.

"You don't get to take whatever you want, Potter," Draco spat, pressing against the wall trying to push Harry back, "you're not entitled to whatever, whoever you want just because of who you are!"

"And who am I?"

"Stupid Potter," Draco hissed with a grunt, "annoying and grating and fucking impossible to even talk to because you do that thing where you bogart _who you are_, all over the bloody place like I give a bloody damn about you when I clearly don't!"

"Doesn't sound like it," Harry whispered, his voice low and soft, breaking through Draco's yells and screams, "sounds like you do care."

"You've always been this way," Draco huffed, finally getting some leverage to turn around and glare right at Harry's face, "you've always been irrational and in the way and... everything was fine in my life until you turned up half-naked!"

"Are you done?"

"Hardly," Draco snapped quickly, brushing his hair back with a quivering hand, "ju-just would you bloody leave?!"

"You curse a lot when you're flustered," Harry smiled, "it's cute."

"I'm not flustered!"

"Mm," Harry hummed, tilting his head, "you are." He reached out and Draco froze, feeling Harry's finger sliding down his flushed cheek.

"No, you're just bloody heavy," Draco tried to sound even but he knew his voice quivered. Harry dragged his tongue along his bottom lip before following the motion with his teeth, biting his bottom lip with a smile. "Would you fucking stop?"

"Can we try dinner again?" Harry asked quietly, dropping his lip but his smile stayed.

Draco swallowed nervously, "we don't do dinner."

"Please?" Harry asked, his green eyes lit with laughter, "just one chance Malfoy, that's all I ask."

"I..." Draco pulled in a ragged breath, "will you leave if I say yes?"

"I'll leave," Harry promised, "if you really want me to."

"I want you so far away from me right now," Draco tried for a growl but it came out raspy and didn't quite meet the way he was feeling, somewhere deep down, he knew his disgust was somewhere inside of him.

Harry leaned in closer, taking Draco by the chin, "how far away?"

"Why? Finally going to listen?"

"Maybe." His lips hovered over the blonde's, who was wetting his own lips instinctively. "Maybe not," Harry added before closing the distance between them. He pressed Draco hard against the wall, his hand sliding from his chin down to his waist and holding him in place as he kissed the life right out of him.

Draco let out a low sounding groan the moment their lips met but he remained still, Harry was doing more than enough for them both.

Harry moved his mouth against Malfoy's slowly, his tongue sliding along those wet lips and into his mouth when Draco finally opened up, the hand Harry had pressed against the wall moved to Draco's hair and tilted his head back just enough that when he moved from his lips to his neck he had ample access.

"Potter," Draco breathed, "ah-hh." Came rolling out before he could finish what he was saying Harry having nipped his neck lightly, "oh, _fuck_."

Potter fought down a chuckle and lapped at the skin he had just bit then he pulled Draco off the wall easily and wrapped his arm around his waist, "say yes."

"No," Draco hissed, hating the fact he was arching himself against Harry's body. _Hating it_.

"Yes."

"No."

"C'mon Malfoy," Harry spoke between kisses, his hand grabbing at Draco's arse and pushing them together tighter, "just one night." He kissed his shoulder, "you and me." His collarbone was next, "If you hate me," his throat was getting a kiss now, "still. I'll disappear."

"No, you won't."

"I promise," Harry pulled back, bucking his hips forward and meeting Draco's dark grey eyes, "on my name."

"You cheeky shit," Draco growled, finally moving his hand to take Harry by the chin and stop him from another onslaught of kisses, "I fucking hate you."

"I can tell."

"I really do," Draco growled, his embarrassment feeding his fire, "such a fucking brat."

"I am a brat," Harry agreed, lowering his head to kiss his palm, "tomorrow night, then?"

Draco sucked in a deep breath, blinking slowly, "when it fails I want to hear you say, 'you told me so, Draco'."

"I can call you Draco then?"

"Get out of my house." Draco sneered, dropping his chin.

Harry dropped his arms and stepped back, "I'll pick you up at 6."

"If you're late don't even bother."

Harry winked and took the stairs two at a time, "later, _Draco_."


	4. 4

**A/n**: Oh hi. Just me making a story out of a group of one-shots again. NBD. *rolls eyes* [No beta~]

**Warnings**: N/a.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter.

* * *

"**Potter?" Draco asked in question**, his shock evident as he stared through his open door.

"You even look adorable when sick," Harry grinned at the man tucked into a hooded sweater and jeans, something he hadn't seen Draco wearing before. Then he held up two bags, "I brought dinner, tea, and dessert."

"Potter, I..." Draco cleared his throat to fight back a cough that was threatening its way out. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll manage," he smiled, "gonna let me in?"

Draco pulled his blanket closer, "I should have known you wouldn't believe me."

"I believed you," Harry laughed, "that's why I brought you a remedy."

Draco wished his heart hadn't softened at the sentiment and he stepped back letting Harry in with a sigh, "Potter I'm really not in the mood."

"I promised you a date, Malfoy, you're getting one." Harry kicked his shoes off before heading up the stairs and making himself comfortable in Draco's kitchen. He laid the bags on the counter and started unloading them by hand. "Chicken soup okay?"

"Uhm," Draco closes his front door, before pulling his blanket closer with a sigh, "if you'd like." He got up the stairs and stepped into the kitchen with Harry, opening a cabinet.

"No," Harry smiled and took Draco by the shoulders, "you can keep me company but you aren't going to help." He took him to the island and sat him in one of the high top chairs, "you need rest, Draco."

"Okay," Draco sat down and watched Harry go back to the main part of his kitchen again, this time with his wand out. He felt the magic, Harry Potter was strong and Draco watched - a little mesmerized, at the food that came flying around in front of them before a pot came from a cabinet and to the stove, the ingredients now prepared filled the pot and started cooking.

"...and drink some tea," Harry laid the mug on the countertop, "it always tastes better after some old-fashioned cooking," he smiled, "about twenty minutes or so."

Draco lifted an eyebrow and took a sip from the mug, "thank you?"

"Anytime," Harry said sincerely, leaning against the countertop. Draco believed him, without a doubt, and took a bigger drink of his tea so he couldn't say anything. Harry smiled fondly, "I am sorry you feel bad," he added.

"Not your fault," Draco said quickly, licking his lips. Though he had a sneaking suspicion it was partly Harry's fault. The man had stressed himself sick over the date and when he wrote the owl that early afternoon he knew it was blind hope that Potter wouldn't do something irrational like show up to make him soup and tea.

"Still," Harry peeked up at him with a grin, "it's a pity."

"Did you have a great night planned?"

"I might have," Harry pushed off the counter and walked back around to check the pot on the stove before he had his wand out and was making quick work to cut the loaf of bread he had bought as well. "Not telling you, it can be our next date."

"Our next?"

"When I prove to you how much better I am than that image you have in your mind," he winked with a grin.

"Oh right," Draco rolled his eyes and tucked his blanket under his arms, leaning against the counter. "You're still on that?"

"How am I doing so far?"

Draco wished he wasn't doing as good as he was, so he lifted a shoulder, "you haven't killed me yet."

"No, I haven't." Harry winked, turning to check the pot again and giving it a stir. "I really like cooking," he was saying as a soft music filled the house, Harry turned around to see Draco placing his wand on the counter and looking back at him.

"I don't."

"That doesn't surprise me," Harry chuckled, putting the lid back on, "but much doesn't surprise me about you."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, a little offended.

Harry shrugged, "just that you do exactly what I imagine you will."

"I...?"

"You're just like I picture you," the man smiled, "I like it."

Draco sniffed picking up the mug of tea and taking the last drink, "well."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't like that."

"How would you like to be told you're predictable as all fuck?" Draco snapped, annoyed, and brushed his hair back.

Harry chuckled, "I didn't mean you're predictable, just that I feel I know you." Draco was quiet, watching him and Harry dropped his hands to the counter across from him, leaning into it. "I feel like I've known you... forever."

"A little dramatic, Potter."

"Draco," Harry said quietly, "you're comfortable, I like that."

The blonde sniffed, and cleared his throat, "bowls are in the cabinet to the left of the sink." He slid down, "I'm going to the den, do you like movies?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned, "it won't be much longer." Draco didn't wait to listen to him, he was already in the den and pulling out his hideaway TV. He could hear the clank of the bowls on the counter as he settled into the divan, covering himself up and sprawling across the couch. Draco flipped something on before he shut his eyes, he had a headache from hell that was only growing and he felt like getting sick more than he felt like moving.

**It was with a small gasp that Dra**co shot up, he was curled into his comforter and across his warm silken sheets. _This is not where I was... _He thought hurriedly, and glanced around the dark of his bedroom, "Potter?"

The man was beside him, above the covers. Draco took the sight in, his shoes were off but he was otherwise clothed and he had a blanket sprawled across his chest and hips. Draco felt a pang in his chest that wasn't related to the headache and sore throat, he felt bad. He felt terrible. He hadn't even eaten, he had only drunk the tea Potter had given him before he laid on the couch and passed out.

He checked the clock, shocked to find it was past midnight almost one in the morning.

_Oh great, _Draco frowned to himself and laid back with a quiet groan, shutting his eyes...

**Harry blinked back the slee**p from his eyes, rubbing them with the base of his palms as he sat up. He knew it was still early, he could tell from the dark sky that was showing through Draco's open window. He glanced over beside him, pulling his hand from Draco's grasp before he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Harry took out his wand saying a quick _accio _for medicine and after getting some with a glass of water he laid them on the bedside table before heading down the hallway.

He cleaned up the mess from dinner that was uneaten by both and made sure the leftovers were easily accessible in the fridge for Draco.

He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but he had almost the moment he crawled into bed beside Draco who had been whimpering about something until Harry held him, the blonde had stayed asleep through all of it and Harry was happy because he knew he would have most surely been embarrassed.

Harry put the tea bags on the counter and grabbed a piece of paper to scrawl a quick note that he tucked under the tin of tea, before heading down to the door to slip his shoes on and show himself out.

* * *

**Draco couldn't **_**not**_ **return the favo**r, it was instilled in him at a young age after all - and maybe a part of him was attracted to Harry and he wanted that. He wanted to ensure it would happen. He wanted to be the one that tamed Harry Potter, the boy who lived to fuck everyone. Or so Draco had been told.

_Playboy Potter, as if he didn't know what a challenge he would be. _

Draco scowled as he walked up the steps of The Ministry, it was the last day of Auror training he had heard through the grapevine and the last day Potter was going to be there - _shirtless, of course_ \- wrapping up the training section of the young doe-eyed Auror's to be.

Draco was just off the lift and he knew he was in the right area, where else would a bunch of fangirls (and some guys) be posted up then around the map. They were all Ministr-. "_Pansy_?!" Draco hissed, coming up beside his dark cropped hair friend, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked around her sandwich, "I'm on lunch."

"An early lunch," Draco mused, dodging her question, "and one that dropped you in the training gym along with all these other females?"

"Ah, they're Potter fans." She waved a hand before taking a bite. Draco would note that she had yet to look away from the mats either. He snorted and glanced over to where she was, seeing Harry Potter shirtless just like Draco figured he would be, talking with a small group of boys and girls that looked no older than 18.

"They just get younger," Draco whispered, a little put off at the thought.

Pansy glanced up at the tone, "I know."

He cleared his throat, "or we keep getting older," he tried to sound nonchalant, but the idea of the next generation youths putting themselves in harm way was a scary thought.

"We grew up in a different time," Pansy laid her sandwich on the wrapper beside her and picked up her drink, "their world is much less dark than ours was." Draco lifted a shoulder and scooted her over, sitting next to her, "that would be a good piece for you to do, Drake."

"Maybe," he couldn't deny he liked the idea of it though. He took a quick glance at his watch when Harry's voice met his ears.

"Have somewhere else to be, Malfoy?"

Draco jumped and looked up in shock, "uh- no, I was just checking the time, I figured you all had lunch right about now."

"We do," Harry answered before bending down to give Pansy a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Pansy."

"Potter," she smiled through her blush, "your fangirls are going to attack me before I make it to the lift if you do that." She laughed shoving him away with one hand and brushing her hair back with the other.

"I bet you can handle yourself," he winked, turning his attention back to Draco.

Draco tutted, "if you two are done..."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Draco?"

"I didn't know I'd be contending for your attention," Draco spat, "I wanted to take you to lunch as a thank you for Saturday."

"You look better," Harry commented, "let me grab my jacket."

"And a shirt," Draco called after him, ignoring the silent disdain coming from around them.

"What happened Saturday?"

"You mean to tell me you've been staring at him all week and I wasn't brought up?" Draco asked Pansy with a smirk, "he made me soup when I was sick in his ever true Potter fashion he also overstayed his welcome and slept on my comforter."

"That is adorable," Pansy gushed, wrapping her sandwich up as she stood and tossing what was left in the bin before grabbing her drink. "Look at you two not working."

"I'm merely paying him back it's the polite thing to do." Draco waved his hand, standing as well, "sorry to ruin your show."

Pansy snorted, checking her watch, "I have to head back to the office anyway." She looked over as Harry approached, looking rather comfortable in a dark blue t-shirt and his leather jacket, "Potter, enjoy your lunch with Drake."

"You're not joining us?"

"No, I have to get back to the office," she smiled and gave him a proper hug, her blush at bay, "as always it's great to see you."

"That's what they all say," Potter smarted off, keeping his arm around her shoulder as Draco led them to the lift, "are you joining the crew for drinks tonight?"

"I have a lot of work," she whined, "but if I manage to get any of the reports done I'll consider it."

"I don't really want to go," Harry said, "so let me know if you do decide to go, if not I probably won't."

_Oh yeah, they're not friends or anything... _Draco rolled his eyes, waiting at the lift. He glanced around the parted people, most were keeping their eyes adverted from Harry but they were still looking. All over him and Pansy was right, they were giving her looks that could kill.

Pansy was either ignoring it or oblivious as she talked with Harry, who really didn't seem interested in anyone other than the two he was talking with. _Well, he's probably used to it by now. Living up to the name of The Chosen One. _

"Have fun," Pansy smiled as they stepped on the lift and she took her hold bar, "don't be too much of a prat, Draco."

"Piss off," Draco smiled over his shoulder and took his own, Harry stepped on next to him laughing.

"Where to Draco?"

"Anywhere away from here," Draco answered as they came to a stop, and Harry grabbed the lift doors, "I have no idea what is around here anymore, I haven't been by in a while."

"Just came to see me?"

"It's payback, Potter, don't get any ideas."

Harry grinned and shook his head, "how could I get any ideas when you've been nothing short of cold since I said hello."

"Just how I like you, at a distance," Draco retorted, following Harry as he walked.

"There is a diner up here," he gave a nod, "we generally go here for lunch."

"Oh great, more Harry Potter fans to deal with."

"I could apparate us somewhere if you'd rather, Draco?" Harry turned to face him at the crosswalk, "if that would make you more comfortable?"

Draco stopped short, judging Harry's words before he shook his head, "this is fine." He said softly, quietly, "come on, let's go." Harry grinned and reached out taking Draco by the hand. He pulled him against his side before they crossed the walkway and headed into the diner.


	5. 5

**A/N: **So apparently I was setting this story up to take a turn of sadness because I'm despicable like that. Stupid Potter, making people fall for you. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

**Warnings**: N/a.

* * *

**Draco glanced around the packed** bar trying to find Pansy or Potter, either one would do at this point. He still wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to join them at the bar when Potter asked and Pansy sent an owl with an invite.

Well, he knew, but he didn't want to think about. So he'd play stupid.

"Malfoy!" He heard from beside him as he weaved through the crowd and then Harry Potter was pressed against his side with a smile, "I'm glad you made it."

"It's busy," Draco answered, leaning in slightly to talk.

"And you're late," Harry responded, "which works well, we can leave sooner because I've already put in my face time." Draco glanced over his attire, noticing he was wearing the Auror gear, along with everyone else that had just graduated.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I always handout the certifications," Harry lifted an eyebrow, "you didn't know that?"

_Oh. _Of course, Draco knew, he had just forgotten. It was different seeing a picture of the skintight, fitted outfit compared to the real thing. "Right."

Harry smiled, "well, can I get you a drink?"

"Whisky, neat." Draco agreed, letting Harry drag him towards the bar and hearing the man place his order.

"After we get your drink, we'll head over to Pansy." Harry was saying, and Draco gave a short nod tabling his question about their friendship as he got his tumbler of whiskey. "My tab," Harry said quickly before leading Draco back through the crowd towards the side of the bar. Draco spotted Pansy talking with a few people from her office, a glass of something in hand as she giggled about what they were seeing.

"She's drunk?"

"I told you, you were late," Harry snorted before throwing himself into a seat and Draco followed suit much more gracefully.

"Drakey!" Pansy grinned and took his hand, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Mm," Draco finished his drink quickly and sat quietly, trying to listen to what they were saying but he wasn't all that interested in the topic so he tuned it out and found himself scanning the bar. There were a lot of the children from the other day, they all looked bright-faced and shiny as they danced and drank together taking up a lot of the space.

"Mr. Potter," a girl called from next to them and both Draco and Harry looked up at her.

"Ah, Lindsey," Harry smiled fondly, "how are you? Enjoying yourself?"

"I.. uh, yes!" She called above the noise and Draco chuckled loudly as he realized what she was doing, "I... uh, would you dance with me?"

Harry kept his composure, giving a small head shake, "I don't dance with people who aren't my date." Draco turned away, drumming his fingers along his glass so he wouldn't have to watch the girl walk away with a blush. Harry slid his arm around Draco's shoulders, "want another drink, Draco?"

"No," he cleared his throat and shook his head, "thank you."

Harry leaned in closer, his lips against Draco's cheek, "want to leave?"

Draco tensed before he tilted his head, "to...?"

"We could go to my place if you'd like?" Draco knew what awaited them at Harry's and he wasn't sure they were ready for that yet, but he wasn't sure he was strong enough to say no. Harry was waiting for the answer, ignoring Pansy as she called out for his attention and Draco glanced over. Their eyes met and Harry grinned, "I'll go pay the tab," he said before getting up and walking away.

Pansy huffed as he walked away, "what the hell!"

"He's going to pay his tab," Draco explained quickly, getting up as well, "I'm going outside to wait, I'll catch you sometime next week Parkinson."

Pansy frowned, "fine," she waved at Draco and he headed to the door, stepping outside and taking an audible breath the moment the noise was gone. He rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck before letting out a shaky breath, it had been loud in there and Draco hated that. He was used to his solitude, stepping out of his comfort zone for that wasn't his favorite thing.

"Ready?" Harry asked suddenly and Draco jumped, jerking around, "sorry, I didn't realize you were...?"

"It's fine," Draco eyed his hand before reaching out slowly, he slipped his fingers through Harry's and was pulled against his chest, "you don't have to be this close to apparate."

"I like being this close," Harry grinned, "c'mon." They apparated to Harry's flat, right on the door step before Harry ushered Draco through the door, shutting and locking behind him. Draco didn't need to scan the place he remembered exactly how ugly it was from the last time he was there but he did anyway.

He slipped his jacket off and gave it to Harry when the man asked for it, watching him hanging it in the nearly empty closet then Draco took the few steps to the main floor and just like the last time he was there he glanced around at the decorations.

"A seat?" Harry asked, "whiskey, right?"

"Please," Draco didn't really want a drink but since Harry had offered he'd accept as he placed himself on one of the mismatched couches, _it's more comfortable than I thought it would be, _he thought as he settled in and Harry came back in with a beer and a glass of whiskey handing the latter to Draco.

"I am so glad that shit is over," Harry said, flopping down beside Draco on the couch, spreading his legs slightly so their legs were touching. Draco didn't pull away but he wanted to.

"You don't like being a trainer?"

"I don't mind it," Harry sighed, "it's tiring, I think the older I get the more of a relic I become."

"Oh," Draco snorted, "the problems of being The Chosen One, eh?"

Harry glanced over and saw Draco's smirk didn't quite meet his eyes as he said the words, "Pansy said you seemed upset about them being so young?"

"Ah," Draco shook his head and turned slightly, setting the still filled glass on the coffee table, "it's not them being young, more so us getting older."

"Not dealing with the aging?"

"No," Draco sighed with a deep frown, "it's more like...they feel like children, children we are letting go into harm's way."

Harry's mouth popped open in shock, his eyes wide, that was not the answer he was expecting. "Draco, I..."

"I used to resent you for being chosen, ya know?" He chuckled, "I always wanted to be the guest trainer. At least once, I'm skilled enough it's just," Draco cleared his throat and pressed his palms to his knees, "I should go."

"Please don't." Harry reached out and took his hand, "we don't have to talk about it, it's fine."

Draco nodded, looking down at their hands, "I'll have to get a few of their names."

"Who's names?"

"Some of your students, for an article."

"Oh?"

"We're covering the graduating class," Draco shrugged, "something like that anyway."

"That's not usually your area..." Harry gave him an accusatory look, "you usually report on things much more incriminating."

"Well," Draco laughed, "I can't tell you everything, you'll just have to read it." Harry shifted slightly, leaning towards Draco and he leaned forward pressing their lips together. Draco pulled back, taken aback, "wh-what?"

"I'm kissing you," Harry answered, his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against Draco's, "let me kiss you." Draco tilted back against the couch, his eyes open as he studied Harry's face.

He wanted that kiss, he wanted everything it offered but he was still scared. He was scared of the who Harry Potter was. Harry Potter, the Golden Boy. Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. How could Draco compete with that? He wasn't one of those guys that did a quick fuck, he wasn't the guy who shagged a man and moved on. Hell, he wasn't even the guy who had shagged anyone ever.

Draco wasn't made for that lifestyle, he wasn't made for this. How could he tell Harry Potter that? How could he tell Harry Potter that it started off as a challenge but he suddenly had a feeling this wasn't the best option.

Harry's lips found Draco's ago before he could say anything and he took another kiss from him, his hands grabbing at Draco to turn him around on the cushion so they were closer, so they were facing each other and he could lay Draco against the couch.

Draco arched back against the arm of the couch in a complaint and quickly pushed at Harry, "stop that!"

"Why do you always do that?" Harry asked, catching Draco's hands. Draco knew his type, he was the type that wanted something and went after it. His reputation proceeded him, in more ways than one. He was Harry Potter and whoever said no to him? They would have to be crazy, right? Harry didn't get turned down, he didn't get rejected. Draco knew this but this wasn't what he wanted - well it was, but it wasn't. He was going to do exactly like he said he was - he was going to give in, he was going to fall in love and Harry was going to learn about him and eat him alive then leave.

He had already started learning things about him, after all, like about how he was when he was sick, and how he kept his house and handled people being around him and why he kept to himself so much and that he cared for the youths that had been in Harry's training class... Potter was learning about him little by little, and Draco was falling for him little by little. Soon he wouldn't have his callous exterior to hide behind, soon Harry Potter was going to take that all away.

Draco shook his head, finally meeting Harry's eyes, "I should leave."

"Draco," Harry sighed, setting back, "what did you think I meant when I asked you to come here?"

"I..."

"You knew exactly what I meant," Harry get up and picked up Draco's untouched glass and his empty beer, "and you still said yes, so why is it so wrong of me to think that meant we were going to do this." He asked waving his hand and the whiskey sloshed over the side of the glass, "why do you do this and give me that look like I'm the bad guy?"

Draco swallowed nervously, looking away. He felt empty, he felt exposed, all his normal fire was gone. _I shouldn't have come here, I wasn't ready. _

"Ju-just leave," Harry said as he walked away and left Draco sitting there in silence.

The blonde hurried to his feet all but tripping over them as he bolted down the stairs and to the door, freezing when Harry called out to him. He stopped, he turned around and saw Potter at the top of the stairs looking down at him, "the first time I get, I didn't ask. It was unwelcomed and sudden, this time it wasn't." He said softly, his arms crossed, "just explain it to me?"

Draco met his eyes, tears threatening his own. _I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have told him anything about me. I shouldn't have done this. _"Nothing I'm just a shit person," he said with a shaky voice and opened the door to Potter's slowly, backing out it, "I... It was stupid. We'll go back to normal like I said."

"You hate me so much, Malfoy?"

"I don't hate you, _Saint _Potter." Draco tried to add some venom to his voice but he knew it fell short, "I love you." He shut the door and apparated simultaneously, he wouldn't have seen Harry racing down the stairs to him, he wouldn't have seen Harry throwing the door open after him, or Harry jumping through the disappearing magic.


	6. 6

**A/n**: Part 6 gets a big 'ole WOAH from me. ~kiz [No beta.]

**Warnings**: Sadness.

* * *

_**I love you**. __**I love you**. __**I love you**. __**I love you**._

_I love you._

It was all Harry could focus on as he got wrapped around himself coming out on a dark street. He could see the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy marching away and thought better of the fact he had followed when he heard a muttered cry coming from the man in front of him.

But, it was too late then,_ wasn't it?_ He was already there. He was doing that irrational thing he did where he just assumed everything revolved around him and went charging in. Charging right for Draco and grabbing his arm and saying his name like he could. Like he was allowed to.

"Potter!"

"Draco," Harry whispered again, dropping his hand and taking a slight step back, his socks on the wet pavement.

"How did you...?" He trailed off because he figured the question was obvious enough, his eyes scanning down the man.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and let out a sigh, "you can't just tell someone you love them and disapparate Draco." Draco swallowed roughly, letting out a quick breath of air as if he had been hit by a wind that knocked the breath out of him. "That's not how 'I love you's' work."

"They don't work anyway with us, Potter." Draco finally found his voice and stepped back, "you don't get to follow me, you don't get to turn up like you own the place all the bloody time!"

"It's called a conversation Draco!"

"Stop!" Draco roared and using his wand he put up an invisible shield that stopped Harry in his tracks when he made to step forward. "Stop calling me _that_!"

"It's your bloody name!"

"Well, stop." Draco's voice was dead and quiet, but Harry heard him. Harry felt it. "How I feel about you, _Potter_, isn't something we get to discover or discuss. How I feel about you isn't something that is suddenly going to change everything."

Harry had his wand out now getting rid of the stupid shield and taking his step closer, "it is, Dra-... Malfoy."

"No, no it isn't." Draco stepped back, shaking his head, "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm the worst... I'm the scum of the earth and you..." Draco let out a humorless laugh, "why, you are Harry Potter."

"Who gives a fuck who I am?"

"The whole bloody world, Potter." Draco hissed, "every single person in it. You are a saint, you are the best, you are the savior." Draco jerked his arm out of his touch when Harry grabbed for him, "_the_ chosen one."

"I don't care about that shit, you know this."

"But _they_ all do." The blonde swallowed his cry at the very thought and let out a shudder of a breath, "and I am so tired of competing with the world to be good enough, Potter." Harry grabbed him this time, catching him as Draco nearly collapsed at the words. It was like it was everything he had been hiding for years, everything he had been dying to say since he thought it and he had kept it all inside so he didn't have to face them. They were out now and it was either face the words or run away and Draco Malfoy was tired of running away.

"Draco," Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around the man tightly, "you are good enough."

Draco didn't say anything, he just cried. He just gripped at Harry's body and buried his face against his shoulder and he cried.

**Harry didn't know how long they** stood there, wrapped around each other. It was long enough his feet were chilled and started to ache before he could pull Draco into his arms and carry him the rest of the way to his house. It was long enough that Draco cried until he couldn't anymore until nothing came out except dry heave after dry heave. It was long enough that Harry wanted nothing more than to coddle the man from the rest of the world.

He ran a warm bath for Draco the moment they got inside, doing his best to remember where everything was, and after he was sure the water was warm enough he dried and warmed his own socks and feet, carefully checking he hadn't tracked anything in with his socks. He was grabbing a change of clothes for Draco when he heard the bathroom door open, he turned around from his bedroom to find tall, blonde, and handsome standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist and not a lick of clothing otherwise.

Harry swallowed at the sight before him, Draco Malfoy with his damp hair all over the place. Draco Malfoy with his small, dainty frame. Draco Malfoy with all his scars and that faded Dark Mark. Draco Malfoy with a flush and a cleared throat the longer Harry stared at him until he finally held out the clothing he had grabbed.

"Thank you," Draco said softly, grabbing them from his hand and he'd be stupid to say he was surprised when Harry grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in. He'd be an idiot to say he wasn't expecting to be backed against his hallway wall and Harry pressed against his chest. And, Draco was no idiot. "It doesn't change anything," he said with his eyes locked right on Harry's.

"Good," Harry whispered, reaching out and stroking his finger down Draco's cheek.

"No, I mean," he felt used up and empty, the words came out dry and matter-of-factly, "about us."

"I disagree," Harry breathed out, pinning Draco's wrist to the wall and his clothing fell from his hold. "I think this changes everything."

Draco stared back passively, all his pent-up anger was gone it was useless now. All his nerves were gone. He was exposed, he was everything he didn't want to be with Harry Potter. Harry was seeing him for who he was, Draco was in love and all that was left was Harry leaving. "I'm tired, I'd just like for you to go."

"I can't leave," Harry answered immediately, he was expecting that. Draco arched an eyebrow. "If I leave we'll never get this chance again. If I leave something tells me we'll never cross paths again, Draco."

The blonde fought back a cringe at his name coming from his lips, it was too soft. Too perfect. It came spilling out as if it belonged there and Draco hated it. "It's for the best, I'm not who you want any more than you're who I want, Potter."

"No, you don't know what I want."

"I know what I'd do to a person like you, Potter," Draco tugged on his hand trying to dislodge Harry's hold.

Harry shook his head, "I already told you I don't care about any of them, about any of that."

"Well, that's what makes you... _you_, isn't it?" Draco chuckled, his humorless expression not quite matching the sound.

"Stop trying to run from it."

"It's easier than getting hurt."

Harry released his hand and cupped Draco's chin, coming to his full height so they were nose to nose, "I'm not going to hurt you, Draco."

The blonde shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall, "you already are."

"How? I haven't done anything."

"I know," Draco jumped when he felt Harry's lips on his forehead, his eyes flashing open.

"You don't want me to desire you? I'll work on it. You don't want me to show you how I feel about you? I won't." Harry promised when their eyes met, "you just want us to be friends? I can do that." Harry dropped his hand and stepped back, "just don't walk away from me, Draco, please."

"Why does it matter so damn much?"

"Because you're the only person that doesn't treat me like I'm me, and that means more to me than you realize." Harry said quietly, his own secret slipping from his lips and Draco gave a startled noise, "because I want a reason to feel like I do when I look at you."

Draco pushed against the wall towards Harry, his hand gripping the man by the shoulder and backing him into the opposite wall slowly, "h-how is that?"

"I think you know."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat when Harry's back hit the wall behind him, Draco's left leg coming between Harry's and he gave his best brave face he could manage. "You don't even know me."

"I know you far more than you think I do, Draco."

Draco felt his cheeks flush, the idea that he was just another conquest for Harry-The-Chosen-One-Potter cleared from his mind and he felt his whole body respond at the intention of the words. "You mean it?"

"More than anything in my whole life, Draco."

"Stop saying my name."

Harry smirked, "I don't think I will."

"I'm begging you to stop," he swallowed roughly, sagging against the Gryffindor's chest.

"I'm not going to stop calling you by your name, Draco," Harry said honestly, catching him with his arms around his waist, "you're tired, you need to rest."

"Don't leave?" Draco asked as Harry picked him up bridal style and carried him down the hallway to his bedroom, "please."

"I'm not going anywhere until you get it through your thick head I'll be coming back," Harry kissed his forehead again and Draco felt a warmness fill his cheeks, then his back was on his bed and Harry was covering him up. "You've had a rough night you need a lot of rest." Harry was saying as he pulled the blanket tight around him, then he crawled up on the other side, "we can talk tomorrow." He added, keeping his distance as Draco stretched out on the bed, his pale hand searching until he found Harry's. Only belatedly thinking he hadn't even gotten dressed.


	7. 7

**A/n**: One-shot. No beta. ~kiz

**Warnings**: N/a.

* * *

**When Draco woke he instinctively** glanced over at the feeling another person near enough to him he could feel their body heat. He hadn't woken next to someone in quite some time, and he most certainly hadn't expected Harry to still have been there. The time he had slept over when Draco was sick he had left before the blonde woke, why did he think he was allowed to have been there when Draco woke this time?

Then as if the memories were like a sickness they came rushing at the man who froze at the onslaught. _Don't leave. Please? _Draco had asked for this, more than that he had pleaded for it. He had wanted this more than anything in the world less than 10 hours ago and now as he awoke he realized he still did. He wanted Harry Potter to be sprawled across his bed, his glasses on the bedside table, shirtless and sharing a blanket with him. It was all he wanted, out of everything in the world and for a moment he forgot the rest. The parts of himself that weren't good enough for this man, that weren't good enough for The Chosen One.

All those parts were nonexistent as he reached across the small distance and ran his fingers through Harry's unruly bedhead. He was just Draco. Draco who was waking up next to Harry Potter...

The man stirred slowly, blinking as he tilted his head towards the soft hand that was playing with his hair, "mm." He whispered softly and moved to nuzzle the palm with his cheek keeping his eyes closed. Draco could have melted at the feeling, but he kept ahold of himself as he thought over their conversation in the hallway, Draco asking why it mattered and Harry telling him. Telling him like it was nothing, he had nothing to hide and everything to lose all at the same time.

_Because you're the only person that doesn't treat me like I'm me, and that means more to me than you realize._

How could Draco let himself get swept away in that? He was going to ruin everything Harry Potter was the moment they stepped out into the world together.

"Don't stop," Harry muttered, rubbing his cheek against Draco's hand, his eyes still closed and his voice laced in sleep, "feels nice."

Draco pulled himself from his thoughts and inched his fingers through Harry's hair, his fingertips grazing his scalp. He shifted under the blanket slightly, pulling his fingers through the mess of his hair, "I didn't mean to wake you." Draco finally said and watched Harry shrug a shoulder as he relaxed into the feeling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Eventually," Harry answered honestly, and Draco fought back a frown, _he's doing it again. Being so honest. _"I kept thinking about you."

"Oh," Draco whispered, happy Harry's eyes were closed. He knew he wouldn't be able to see him very well without his glasses but it made him feel safer with his eyes closed.

"You said what happened last night didn't change anything," Harry continued, "I was trying to figure out if that was just before you asked me to stay or after, as well." Draco swallowed roughly letting out a shaky breath, remaining quiet as he watched Harry's eyebrows knit together in thought. "If that meant I would have to keep my word about not showing you how I feel, about us just being... friends."

Draco's fingers pulled through his dark hair softly, slowly, before the pads of his fingers brushed against his scalp again starting the process all over.

Harry finally opened his eyes, tracing Draco's blurry face. He couldn't make out his facial expression or his thoughts without his glasses but he could see the man was rigid, "maybe that was a stupid worry," he supplied when Draco remained quiet, "maybe it doesn't matter."

Draco finally pulled his hand away, his fingers trailing Harry's cheek who turned into the touch, "what could I possibly give someone like you?" Draco asked, shivering when Harry kissed his fingertips, his hand shot up to wrap around his wrist and stopped Draco from pulling away.

"The world," Harry answered without missing a beat, his fingers tight around Draco's slender wrist as he traced his palm with his mouth. "There is something about you, Draco, I can't get enough."

"You won't always think that." Draco watched him, his skin tingling from the softness of Harry's touch.

"That's for me to decide, not you," Harry gave his palm one more kiss before he shifted to grab his glasses so he could see better, "I'm drawn to you, I always have been and I never believed in fate - not through anything in my life. None of that Chosen One bullshit, not even after I heard the prophecy, not even when I died, but you? When I ran into you a couple weeks ago in Diagon Alley and you had that look and that thing you do with your words that make my knees weak when you're supposed to be insulting me... all of that, I believe in that."

"You're an absolute idiot, Potter."

Harry grinned, "you're doing it now."

"And are your knees weak?"

"A little bit, give me another?" Draco snorted as he pulled his hands from Harry's grasp, his mask in place now that Harry could see him properly. Harry let his hand go but he closed the distance between them and pressed his body against Draco's, pinning the blonde to the bed, "remember when I asked for a chance?"

"Yes."

"Will you give me that at least?"

It was silent, Draco and Harry sharing a look Draco merely nodded the words caught in his throat as he studied Harry's face, which broke into a soft smile. A smile that made Draco feel whole, his whole body alive with the look Harry wore just from the simple yes that he gave him. And, he knew he would do anything to give Harry Potter that look again, anything at all. Anything to make him happy because as long as Draco was making him happy he wasn't ruining him, he wasn't doing exactly what he knew he would.

Draco reached out slowly, timidly, and traced his jawline with a long finger. Harry quirked an eyebrow in question, "what's wrong?"

"I just can't imagine making you happy," Draco spoke candidly, his voice quivering as he thought back to the previous night. "You said I was good enough last night."

"You are."

Draco shook his head the feeling in his stomach threatening to come up and he looked away with a hard swallow, "I've never told anyone those things before, not even Pansy."

"Well," Harry gave him another smile, shifting slightly, "that's okay, you can tell me things."

"Mm," Draco hummed, his finger trailing down Harry's chin. He turned to watch his fingers tracing the other's face, and Harry laid still against him letting him have his moment, "it feels surreal."

"What?"

"You being here," Draco met his eyes fleetingly dropping his hand, "I... I wasn't expecting something like this to ever find it's way into my life."

"You're too hard on yourself, Draco," Harry said quietly, leaning down slowly. Draco's eyes grew wide at the sight before him, Harry's fluttering shut as they pressed to his lips. It was a slow kiss, slow and soft. Harry's lips moved against Draco's carefully, Draco sucked in a deep breath as he pulled himself back taking the air from Harry's mouth nervously. Harry licked his lips leaning in to give Draco another kiss but this time he met Draco's cheek. "Did I do that thing again that I don't know I do but upsets you?" Harry asked looking at Draco abruptly.

"I just..." Draco shook his head, "I don't know."

"Talk to me," Harry urged, "help me understand?"

Draco chewed on his bottom lip nervously, how could he tell Harry? How could he tell him it was the nerves? It was the fact he hadn't ever done any of it before so he just wanted to go slow? _I'm a 28-year-old man I shouldn't be this nervous! _He scolded himself, swallowing the sigh that was threatening to make it's way out.

"Is it me?" Harry asked suddenly, leaning back slightly, "is it just something about me...is that what you've been trying to say?" He pulled back and sat beside Draco, "but you're scared of what I'll do or?"

Draco watched him with a look of horror breaking through his mask as Harry Potter pulled away from him and he reached out hurriedly grabbing him by the elbow as he sat up turning two big grey eyes to Harry immediately shaking his head, "no, no." He said through his head shake, "no it's not that."

"Then help me understand, Draco."

The blonde fought down the cringe, looking away embarrassed again, his face shaded and he took in a deep breath, "I'm a... I'm, uh, I'm _inexperienced_."

"At wha-?" Harry's words fell off with his thoughts, his mouth popping open with an, 'oh!' falling from his lips quietly. "You're a virgin?" He asked softly, curiously, and Draco searched for any hint at a tease and disdain but found none in the word that fell from his lips as if it was okay.

"Y-yes."

"Well, that's okay," Harry laughed softly, "Merlin, I thought it was _me._"

Draco looked at him with a scowl, jerking away and to his feet, quick to adjust the towel he had worn to bed, "couldn't have _Perfect Potter _and his reputation getting ruined, could we?"

"Oh, c'mon Draco you know that's not what I meant."

"Piss off," Draco sneered before he hurried through the open bedroom door and down the hallway, slamming and locking the bathroom door behind him.

Harry scrambled to his feet and to the bathroom door, "Draco," he sighed, speaking through the door, "I don't think it's a bad thing!" Harry said honestly and Draco wanted to cringe at the words, _always so honest. _"It shocked me, sure, I mean you're... You're _Draco Malfoy_," Harry laughed softly, "I thought I had a few people to live up to."

"What?" Draco jerked the door open and Harry fell forward into the bathroom, "what do you mean?" He asked instead of seeing if Harry was okay, the man stumbling to catch himself against the wall, "what are you talking about?"

"I just," Harry said once he corrected himself, "you're just, y'know, so bloody good looking I find it hard to believe you've never been with anyone."

Draco stopped at the words, his eyebrows hitching up in shock, "you thought you had people to, how'd you put it? 'Live up to'? With me?"

"Well, yeah," Harry chuckled, blushing lightly, "I mean you're...y'know, don't pick at me, Draco."

"Pick at _you_?!" Draco laughed shortly, stepping back as he collected himself, "you were nervous?"

"Of course I was!" Harry shot back, a little miffed, "I thought I was doing something wrong, that someone was better." He scowled when Draco laughed again. "Oh, piss off Draco."

"I'm just shocked," Draco said with a smile, "because that is literally my exact thoughts everytime you... you're all _you_."

"You should have just told me," Harry accused.

"How was I going to tell _you_ I was...inexperienced, your reputation precedes you, Potter," Draco said dryly, feeling much more comfortable now that he knew Harry was just as nervous about the fact he wasn't going to seem good to him.

Harry smiled suddenly, "it's kinda hot." Draco gave him an arched eyebrow, "you not being _used_," he took a step into the bathroom and grabbed Draco close, "you'll be all mine."

"You don't get to just change the subject because you're embarrassed, Potter."

"Why not? You do it all the time."

"That's for me to do and not you," Draco sniffed, pressing his hand against Harry's bare chest and giving him a slight push, "now let me go so I can get dressed."

"I have to work for you," Harry whispered against his lips, kissing him softly, "you'll be all mine." Draco felt himself flush at the intention of the words, "and you'll never want anyone else when I'm done with you."

"Ever the romantic," Draco snapped, turning his face as Harry made to kiss him again, "I want to get dressed let me go."

"I'm not letting you leave my eyesight," Harry warned, a dark look flashing across his face, "I meant what I said last night, I'm not leaving until you get it through your head that I'm coming back and something tells me you don't quite believe that yet."

"Leaving your line of sight does not involve your hands on me," Draco opted for and he gave Harry's chest another push, the man finally let him go and Draco stepped away to grab his clothing.

Harry smirked and turned with him, _well, if you want to play that way, Malfoy, we can play that way. _


	8. 8

**A/n**: Welp. Number 8 of the miniseries.

**Warnings**: N/A.

* * *

**Harry was sprawled across** Draco's couch half asleep as Draco sat in his armchair with a book tucked in his lap. Harry hadn't made a move to touch him at all, all day.

He also hadn't let Draco out of his sight either, as promised, it had turned into quite the argument when Draco went to use the loo the first time.

They had gone to lunch at some restaurant Harry liked, had gone shopping together, and Harry even carted the blonde back to his house for his shoes and a small bag of clothing. Draco wasn't getting a second without Harry Potter in his life - not that the blonde minded, though he sure enjoyed pretending it was ridiculous.

He liked being tucked away from the world with Harry all too himself. No one else mattered, no one else was around to give them the dirty looks Draco knew they would earn, but most importantly no one was around to remind Draco he didn't deserve this.

It was almost ten at night and Draco hadn't felt like he wasn't good enough in nearly 12 hours.

Harry stretched his arms across the top cushion, behind his head, his eyes half closed and trained towards whatever television program he had been watching as Draco read.

"Would you like to go to bed, Potter?" Draco asked suddenly, his hand on the page to keep his place. He couldn't help but wonder if that meant they would get to finally touch, not that Draco was eager - of course. He just had grown used to the onslaught of Harry's attention.

Which he still had, but it was a different type of attention.

Draco wasn't daft though, he knew exactly what it had pertained to. The fact he made his comment about how being in Harry's line of sight didn't mean they had to be touching.

Draco almost wished he hadn't made that comment but he'd be damned if he let it show.

"Whenever," Harry said with a yawn.

"I know you didn't sleep too well last night," Draco said softly and closed his book, "we can go, I'm getting tired too."

"Mm," Harry hummed but only moved to watch Draco as the man made to put his book on his side table and then grabbed their tea mugs from the counter.

"I'll just put these away," he said as he walked to the kitchen and wasn't the least bit shocked when he heard Harry finally move off the couch, he knew he was at the edge of the room watching him. Draco couldn't figure if he thought he was going to run or if he was just proving his point, either way, Draco was growing accustomed to it in the short span of their day together.

He used his wand to wash the dishes before putting them in their rightful place and then turned around to face Harry, "you're welcome to shower if you'd like." He said suddenly, looking the man over.

"Do I smell bad?" Harry's lips quipped up with a smile.

"Just an offer," Draco snapped, rolling his eyes, and started out of the room. He didn't miss the fact Harry backed up just slightly so his arm wouldn't brush against his chest.

"I'll shower in the morning," Harry said with a laugh, "thank you though."

Draco was standing at his dresser to change and didn't say anything else about it. When he turned around he found Harry was already stripped of his shirt and into a pair of sleep pants from his bag while Draco was wearing a full pajama set.

Harry turned the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm going to use the restroom," Draco said as a warning and made a move to walk around the bed to the bathroom. He heard Harry shift and turned to give him a pointed look that made the man laugh.

"I was just going to lay back!"

Draco sniffed and hurried to the bathroom. He took his time going through his nightly ritual of washing his face, brushing his teeth and hair. He paused to look at himself in the mirror before he left, his hair fell in his eyes and he brushed his bangs back tucking them behind his ear. He always felt he looked younger when he didn't have his hair gelled back.

He felt absolutely childish, right then, his eyes were light and color was flushed across his cheeks

That made him seem he had been smiling too much. And, maybe he had. He was happy, deliriously happy, he had Harry Potter in his bedroom waiting for him.

Draco sat his brush on the counter and flipped the bathroom light off before he made his way back to his bedroom.

Harry had his eyes shut, curled up under the covers facing the door. Draco paused at the edge of the bed and slipped his glasses off for him, laying them on the bedside table before he pulled the covers up around his body and slipped in on the other side.

—-

**When Draco woke It was to a feeling** he hadn't felt before. He jumped slightly at the pressure and jolted up, or at least attempted to but was stopped by the weight on his chest.

He soon found Harry Potter wrapped around him tightly. The man's face was buried against his chest, his arm was thrown over his waist and his hand was wrapped around his left arm. His body was warm against Draco, almost too warm, and a soft snore was escaping his parted lips.

Draco felt nervous, he knew his heart was beating too fast at just the simple touch but he couldn't help it. It felt amazing. He felt whole, pieced together... held together just by Harry wrapped around him.

Draco moved to brush his fingers through Harry's hair, belatedly remember that yesterday morning that same gesture had woken the chosen one and today seemed to be no different.

Harry nuzzled against Draco's flat chest, and Draco pulled his hand back quickly, Harry's snore met his ears again after a moment. He let out a breath slowly, laying still and instead wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders soon drifting back to sleep.

**Harry woke before Draco** soon realizing he was pressed against the blonde, he felt too warm but with the hold, Draco had on his shoulder he was scared to move away. Instead, he shifted closer and propped himself up slowly, looking down at the outline of the man beneath him.

Harry could just barely make out his facial features and found he was sleeping peacefully, or at least he looked it. His face was calm and serene and Harry wanted more of that. He said a silent _accio _for his glasses and slipped them into place to study the man he was pressed against.

His thoughts quickly slipped to the fact this was all new to Draco, which he found hard to believe because he was so good at it. He was so good at being there, he was so good at being curled up against someone. Yesterday he was great on their date, and Harry would call it a date forever. It was perfect, they sat across from each other and shared an appetizer and he had laughed and, _Merlin_, if there was one thing that Harry absolutely loved it was Draco's laugh. It was so soft and sudden and always honest, the man only laughed if he meant it. And, afterward back at his house with Harry lounging across the couch and Draco in his armchair reading it felt too real, too good for Draco to be _new _at all of this.

Harry smiled to himself and leaned in pressing his lips against Draco's temple softly, he couldn't help it, he loved touching the man. He loved feeling him, he loved seeing him blush. Yesterday had been almost too much for Harry to keep his hands to himself but he had a point to prove, didn't he? Draco was right being in his line of sight didn't require touching him and Harry wouldn't lay a hand on him - at least awake - until Draco asked for it.

Harry rolled out of his hold slowly and eased himself out of bed heading to take a shower.

A shower that was interrupted by Draco not even five minutes later with a grumble as the man came barging into the bathroom, "do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"What?" Harry jerked the shower curtain back, peering at Draco in question.

"Do you know what bloody time it is?"

"No," Harry shrugged, letting the shower curtain stay open as he turned back to the shower head and tilted his head back to let the water run down his chest. The water Draco was following with his eyes, "what time is it?"

"6:45 in the bloody morning," Draco growled out, ignoring the way his pulse quickened at the sight before him.

"Oh," Harry leaned his head back out with a lopsided smile, "did I wake you, your highness?"

Draco grunted with an eye roll knowing Harry couldn't make it out without his glasses, his face flushed, "I'm going back to bed," Draco said with his hand on the door, "don't come in there with wet hair or I'll hex you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, you daft twat." Draco slammed the bathroom door behind himself, smiling to himself when Harry yelled through the wall to him.

"There you go again making my knees weak again!"

Draco crawled back into bed, lying back under the covers. He turned towards Harry's pillow after a moment, pressing his cheek against the soft pillow and taking a deep breath as he relaxed into the bed willing himself back to sleep.

He didn't wake again until much later in the morning, he gave a quick glance at the clock finding it was well past ten before he raised up. He could smell bacon and coffee and knew that Harry was surely doing what he did best - making himself at home.

Draco sat up stretching his arms above his head, he spotted Harry in the hallway watching the man from the corner of his eyes stop in the middle of the hallway, he rolled his head over towards him meeting his eyes curiously, "hm?"

"I was just coming to wake you up," Harry continued in, leaning against the doorway frame, "did you get all your beauty sleep?"

"As if I need any," Draco sat up straight at the thought before he pushed his hand through his hair and taming the blonde pieces. "Did you sleep better this time?"

"I did, thank you," Harry smiled as he watched him, Draco was taking his eyes over his body unapologetically.

"Good," he finally said and got to his feet, stepping into his black slippers and grabbing his robe from the closet door, "I do hope you know you're not staying tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to work tomorrow," Draco replied dryly, turning to face him as he tucked his wand into his robe pocket, "and you're not staying in _my _house while I'm not here."

Harry frowned at the thought, "I can still stay with you tonight, see you off tomorrow..."

"Absolutely not," Draco sniffed, letting out a yelp when Harry grabbed him suddenly.

_Fucking brat, _Harry thought as he gave in to his no touching rule, "and why the hell not, Draco?"

"Because I have a very set schedule that doesn't involve you," he managed to get out, hating the fact he blushed the moment Harry grabbed him.

Harry hummed, peering down at the man in his arms walking him back towards his bed, "I won't get in the way."

"I don't believe that for one second."

"Draco," Harry grinned at him, feeling Draco's legs had hit the bed and he leaned in just slightly so the man fell backward on the large mattress and Harry was quick to climb on top of him, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I got it, you're not leaving."

"So," Harry's smile grew, "that means tonight I'm staying as well."

"No, it doesn't," Draco tried, "it means you're leaving today and I'll see you when I see you."

"_When I see you_?" Harry scoffed loudly, shaking his head, "you still don't get it, do you?"

Draco swallowed roughly, sure the weekend idea was all fun and games but spending time together throughout the week? Wasn't that a bit much?

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Harry finally spoke up when Draco remained quiet.

"Well, can you at least put a bloody shirt on?" Draco snapped, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Does it bother you?" Harry teased, trailing his nose along Draco's cheek, "Mm, Draco?"

Draco fought back his shiver, growing rigid, "it's annoying."

"What exactly?"

"Having to look at you like that."

"You're doing it again," Harry whispered, "it's always very cute when you get all hot and bothered."

"I am neither hot nor bothered," Draco spat, shoving at Harry's side, "get off of me Potter!"

"You gave in quite easily," Harry continued, remaining pressed against the blonde, "just how much else can I get you to give in to?"

"I didn't give into anything!"

"You did, about me staying tonight," Harry pulled back to give him a proper look, "was that just because I made you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, Potter."

Harry tilted his head, smiling again, "you sure seem nervous."

"I hate you," Draco growled, "get off of me!" He shoved at Harry's side again, "you feel like you weigh 50 something tons."

"Hardly," Harry smirked, unmoving, "give me a kiss, Draco?"

"Wh- No!"

"I'll get off of you if you give me a kiss," Harry promised, "I gave you your space all day yesterday, didn't I?"

"That's because you were being stubborn and taking my words _quite _literally." Draco rolled his eyes, watching Harry's grin grow.

"Did you miss me?"

"How could I miss you?" Draco said without missing a beat, "you were by my side all bloody day."

"I can always tell when you're flustered because your mouth gets fouler," Harry reached up and traced his finger down Draco's cheek, "I like it."

"Mm," Draco tilted into the touch just slightly but Harry felt it and moved his hand so his palm was cradling Draco's cheek and his fingers were brushing against his unstyled hair.

"Just one kiss, Draco?"

Draco wanted to deny it, somewhere deep inside of him, he didn't want to be the one that gave in but he couldn't help it. The way Harry Potter was staring at him, the way those green-as-all-fuck eyes were matched with his, the way his warm-as-hell hands were holding him, the way his too-perfect-and-sculpted-body was pressed against his own... Draco was mush.

He tilted his head up, their lips hovering over each other, Harry leaning down to meet him when an, "_OH MERLIN_!" Echoed down the hallway and Draco shot right up, just barely missing his head against Harry's to find Pansy standing in the middle of the hallway with a tray of coffees balanced on a box of pastries and a wide smile, "I knocked...?"


	9. 9

**A/n: **I know it's been a little while but school has been kicking my ass. Anyway, have this trash. [No beta ~ kiz]

**Warnings**: None.

* * *

**Harry was pressed against** Pansy on the couch, their legs were at least. And Pansy's hand kept finding its way to his arm or leg each time she laughed which apparently, news to Draco, Harry James Potter was bloody hilarious.

So hilarious. About things that weren't even funny.

Draco couldn't help but think back to just last weekend when this whole crazy thing started her telling him she was happy it wasn't going to work out between the two men, he assumed now it was because she figured she had a chance.

Draco couldn't believe it bothered him so much, the mere thought of it, especially since Harry's reputation preceded him and the many _men _he let fill his nights.

There was never a rumor circulating about one of the Potter Girls.

_I could write a whole article with the basic information I have on this bastard. _Draco thought sourly, the feeling of not being good enough sneaking up on him again. He sat back in his armchair stiffly crossing his legs and folding his hands against his lap as the feeling worked its way through his body.

"**Drake,"** Pansy nudged him and the blonde glanced over quickly realizing some time had passed, "I'm going to leave, I have to go dress shopping for that dinner."

"What dinner?"

"Nott's," she lifted an eyebrow, "are you okay?"

"Not feeling very well," he answered honestly. He had a pounding headache and an upset stomach that he knew was related to his stress but he'd rather keep that part to himself. "I forgot that was tonight."

"I s'pose you would seeing as you aren't going."

"Mm," Draco shifted to his feet, "yes, I won't be attending." He glanced over at Harry, finding the spot empty and he looked around in question.

"Bathroom," Pansy smiles at his look when their eyes met again, "anyway, I'll get out of the way. We can grab a coffee tomorrow right?"

_Tomorrow, _Draco thought slowly, _I have to make it through today first. _But he gave a nod, "tomorrow, same time as always."

"Good," Pansy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug before placing a kiss on his cheek, "I want all the details."

"It's not much of a story," Draco said dryly, rolling his eyes when she grinned, "have fun tonight."

"It won't be the same without you, Malfoy." She said with a wave as she took the stairs and disappeared through the door, leaving Draco staring as it shut.

He took a shaky breath, placing a hand on his stomach as another knot turned. _I need to stop stressing_, he scolded himself before lurching forward when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Woah."

"Don't do that!" Draco spat stepping out his touch and backing away.

"I didn't even do anything!" Harry fought back a laugh, scanning Draco's face.

Draco scowled, shaking his head and brushing his hand down his shirt, "well."

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, "just a headache."

"Do you need something?"

"Peace and quiet," Draco snapped stepping back when Harry took another step towards him.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "did Pansy say something?"

"No."

"Did I do something?" Harry asked, watching Draco put more distance between them.

"It's not you or her," Draco finally muttered tiredly, "just a headache."

"Oh," Harry reached out and pulled Draco in before he could jerk away their chest touching, he rubbed his hand against his shoulders and pulled Draco against his body. "Would you like some medicine?"

Draco tensed at the touch, fighting down the voice in the back of his head telling him this was all a game, before nodding, "I have something in the bathroom, I'll just go grab it."

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Look at me," Harry coaxed and places a hand under his chin. "Hi," he whispered when their eyes finally met, "talk to me."

"Pansy _likes _you," Draco whispered, his mouth felt numb, he couldn't believe he was saying the words but he was. They were spilling from his lips the moment their eyes met. "It just made me think about who else likes you, and how I can't even compete with them."

"It's not a competition," Harry said softly, "you don't see me standing in someone else's living room trying to get them to open do you?"

"No, it's just..." Draco shook his head with a sigh, his hand resting on his stomach as another thought filled his mind. _Harry in someone else's living room. _

"You're literally worrying yourself sick and you wonder why I won't leave?" He chuckled despite himself and bent scooping Draco up in his arms, "you're a mystery Draco Malfoy."

"You're an arse," Draco still felt the words were foreign but he knew he said them because Harry laughed. He didn't even try to fight off the never-ending touching when Harry laid him down on his couch and crawled up next to him, both of them squeezed together on the cramped divan.

"Rest," Harry instructed when Draco finally found his actual voice and opened his mouth to talk. Harry guided his cheek against his chest lightly, his hand delving into the white blonde hair and playing with the strands.

**Harry woke with a start** when he felt the man next to him move, he wasn't sure how long they had been curled against each other but it was long enough for him to know Draco was going to bitch.

Draco's hand wrapped around Harry's hip tightly and Harry glanced down to see his fingers tight against his skin, holding him close as he shifted against the cushion and pressed more of his body against Harry's.

When Draco stilled Harry pushed his fingers through his hair slowly and pressed his lips against his forehead. He knew he should wake him but he didn't want to. It was too comfortable, he was too comfortable wrapped around the man. He hadn't felt this safe in a long time, that's what Draco didn't understand.

Harry felt like he was home when he looked at the man, he felt like he was more than just _Potter. _He was more than _The Chosen One_. He was someone, someone that had a place in those eyes. Those very arms that were clutching to him.

He kissed his forehead again softly, slowly and nuzzled his hair before whispering his name just as soft.

Draco stirred, blinking a few times as he came too all but pulling away from Harry the moment he realized what he had done. But, Harry held him close.

"We fell asleep," Harry murmured against his hair, "how is your headache?"

"Better," Draco placed his hand against Harry's chest to raise up, "I feel better."

Harry followed his movement, tilting his head back to look at him, "good," he smiled and leaned forward slowly, his lips hovering over Draco's and the blonde lowered his head slightly to meet him for a kiss. Harry would chalk it up as the first time Draco kissed him, he felt absolutely giddy with the realization and unable to stop himself he deepened the kiss hurriedly.

Harry had his hand in Draco's hair, pulling him closer and used his mouth to open Draco's own before his tongue slid against Draco's. Draco pulled back after a second, breathing heavily, his eyes letting Harry he was not expecting that.

"Why do you do that sometimes?" Draco finally managed, and Harry let out a quiet laugh lifting a shoulder.

"You want the real answer?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow, thinking it over, "no."

Harry's smile grew, "that was the first time you kissed me and I wanted more."

"That wasn't the _real _answer?" Draco asked with a blush, shifting slightly to lay against Harry's chest again.

"The real answer is I like the way you taste," Harry decided to tell him anyway, rubbing his hand up Draco's side, "a lot." Draco blushed again and hid his face against Harry's neck, shaking his head, "I knew that would embarrass you."

"Shut up," he growled while stretching his legs so they rested over Harry's, "I don't want to get up."

"Mm," Harry turned to look at him, "are you sure you're feeling better, Draco?"

"Yes, I am, I just..." Draco lifted his free shoulder, "I'm comfortable."

"I like that," Harry whispered, kissing his nose, "but we should get up or we won't be sleeping tonight."

"We could go to lunch," Draco suggested after a moment, feeling Harry shift and untangle their legs, "if you want?"

"Are you asking me on a lunch date?"

"I believe I am."

"I accept," Harry sat up, his back facing Draco, shivering when he felt his fingers trailing over his t-shirt. He flexed his muscles, letting his head hang against his chest with a stretch while Draco's fingers pressed against his back.

"Okay," Draco didn't bother moving though, he just continued rubbing Harry's back until Harry looked over his shoulder at him. Their eyes locking and Draco offered a small smile, "I'm sorry I let my thoughts get to me."

"It happens," Harry lifted a shoulder.

Draco let his lips and dropped his hand, pushing up towards Harry and then he leaned in, "thank you for everything, Potter."

"You're welcome for everything, Draco."

Draco's chest pressed against Harry's back and he wrapped his arm around his waist from behind, "I want...more, Potter."

"More?"

"_More,_" Draco had a faint flush on his cheeks, nervous he was asking for it wrong. But he had heard Harry call it _more_ before, so he didn't figure he was too far from the correct way to bring it up, Potter was just daft.

Harry quirked an eyebrow in question, "what? Right now?"

Draco looked away, _maybe I shouldn't have said anything. _

Harry felt Draco's hand flex against his t-shirt and he wrapped his hand around fingers, easing them off his shirt, "let's get lunch, Draco."

"Yeah, of course." Draco nodded quickly, pulling back and moving to the other side of the couch so he could get up, "what are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you want," Harry watched him retreating down the hallway.

Draco scowled to himself, _clearly not whatever I want. _He thought embarrassedly as he grabbed his shoes and jacket from his closet, "oriental," Draco said after a moment, his shoes in place and he donned his jacket as he headed back down the hallway, "sound okay?"

"Perfect," Harry was waiting at the door, which he pulled open as soon as Draco made his way down the stairs, "sounds perfect, Draco."

"**You still haven't kicked me out,"** Harry mused as he threw himself across Draco's bed, relaxing back against the pillows and watching Draco through his open closet door.

"You said you weren't leaving," Draco answered without looking up, "I didn't feel like an argument."

Harry smiled, "right, only arguments when you're in the mood."

"Other than that they're pointless," Draco held up a dark green jacket to his chest before reaching out for a button-up, "what?"

"Breakfast is ready," Harry answered smoothly, tucking his arms behind his head, "I've never seen you in that color before."

"Because you've seen me so much," Draco put the button-up back and grabbed a different gray.

"You know what I mean," Harry answered dryly, "is it always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Picking your outfits," Harry gave a nod towards the closet and Draco glanced over after a moment, "you look good in anything."

"Mm," he decided upon the light gray button-up and laid it over his arm. Before turning half a circle to look at his tie collection, he grabbed an off-color white tie and a pair of dress socks before stepping back into his room to finish getting dressed. Draco laid the clothing over the foot of the bed, setting to work.

"Am I disrupting your morning?"

"Not yet."

"See," Harry grinned happily, "what time should I expect you off?"

Draco glanced over in question, "what?"

"What time should you be off?"

"I have no idea," Draco lifted an eyebrow, "why?"

"So I know what time to get you."

"To get me?" Draco scoffed, "I think I can manage apparating myself to and from work, Potter."

"You don't want me to pick you up?"

"Not in a million years," Draco said honestly, pulling his shirt over his shoulders and buttoning it slowly, "why would I want you to pick me up?"

"You don't want me to join you tonight? Here?"

"No, I tried to ge-." He paused and fixed Harry with a look, "we're not arguing Potter."

"It was just a simple question."

Draco finished his task and tucked the tails of his shirt into his pants, smoothing a hand down his flat stomach, "and I say no, and you say yes, then you do that thing where you whine and throw a fit and you really throw my morning off." He grabbed his suit jacket and pulled it on, "so we're not doing that, we're leaving it at no and you're going to do whatever the hell you feel like - like you always do."

Harry chuckled, "like I always do, hm?"

Draco gave him a look, rolling his eyes, "what else should I expect?"

"Fine I'll give you the week without me in your space," Harry raised up when Draco raised his eyebrows, "but that means I get dinner on Thursday night and I get to see you this weekend."

"It's almost like I'm a child getting fought over for custody." Draco said dryly before shrugging, "fine, dinner Thursday and this weekend."

"Look at us agreeing on things," Harry said proudly, fighting the urge to grab Draco, "breakfast is ready."

"I remember," Draco said before grabbing his shoes and sitting on the edge of the bed to slip them on. "You seem quite excited about this breakfast."

"I like cooking," Harry jumped off the bed making his way down the hallway, "I want you to like it too."

Draco followed after him, he found two places set at the dining table both complete with coffee and a full course breakfast. "Oh Merlin, Potter. You can't possibly eat this every morning?" He asked as he took his seat on the far side remembering that just yesterday morning Harry had cooked nearly the same fry up.

"Of course I do, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Draco settled into his chair, waiting for Harry to join him, "what do you usually eat?"

"I don't," Draco said while grabbing a piece of toast, "oh, Pansy and I grab coffee for lunch every Monday."

"And the other days of the week?"

"If I'm hungry in the morning I just grab something from the coffee shop I stop at every day."

"That same place we met at?"

"Yes," Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket and said a silent _accio _for his briefcase, opening it beside him without another word. Between bites of his makeshift bacon and egg sandwich, he read over his latest article.

"Is that the article you were talking about Friday night?"

Draco glanced up shaking his head, "no, this is a piece I'm writing about the new headmistress over at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"When are you writing the other article?"

"I'll probably start this week, I have another in the works about Castelobruxo I need to finish up." Draco grabbed his napkin, "my articles aren't daily like Skeeter and Weasley."

"No, I know, I just was curious."

"If I get a surge of inspiration I'll publish it before the Castelobruxo piece, people are always interested in details about the schools."

"You'd think they'd know everything there was to know about the schools." Harry shrugged, watching Draco smile.

"Well, I only publish the facts, Potter. Just like when I published that piece about Hogwarts and corporal punishment from _years _ago a few months back, people devoured it."

Harry chuckled, "aren't we lucky we never lived through that?"

That made Draco's smile fall, his eyes growing hard at the memories that flooded his mind. They had lived through it, though, well Potter hadn't because he was off saving the world but Draco was stuck at the school during his 7th Year. He remembered all too well what he was forced to do or receive a beating of his own, and while he had opted for a beating of his own on more than one occasion it was still a memory he didn't like to relive.

He turned back to his paper without a word, focusing on the words but not really reading.

"Draco, I'm sorry I didn't think before I spoke." Harry said from beside him not even five seconds later, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Potter."

"Draco," Harry sighed and reached out, placing his hand against the paper and finally getting Draco's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I know, it's fine." Draco cleared his throat before licking his lips, "I should go, I have to... I need to revise this."

"Draco," Harry frowned dropping his hand, "please don't leave like this."

"It's fine, honestly," Draco forced a smile and stood up, "make sure you lock up when you leave and, uh, I'll see you Thursday?"

"Thursday," Harry gave a short nod, then he wrapped his arms around Draco's body and pulled him in, "all mine this weekend, hm?"

Draco chuckled, "you don't like competing for my attention?"

"Not at all," Harry mused, before lowering his head to give Draco a soft kiss, "I like when your hair is messy, and you're wearing your pajamas and you have that sleepy look on your face... I like that far too much to have to compete with the world for your attention."

Draco rolled his eyes and tilted his head to give Harry another kiss, "I'll see you later, Potter." He pulled away and grabbed his briefcase from the table.

* * *

"**Mr. Malfoy?" **Jane called through the door, before pushing it open.

"Jane, why are you still here?" Draco asked, arching his eyebrow as he peered at her, putting the paper he was holding down.

"I always wait for you to leave," she answered quickly, "you have a visitor."

Draco glanced over at the clock, it was just past seven - he hadn't stayed that late in quite a while, "oh, send them in and go ahead and head home."

"Have a nice weekend, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled softly before pushing the door open and waving Harry Potter through the door.

"Potter?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, why?"

Harry narrowed his eyes not liking the fact he was forgotten at all, "excuse me?"

Draco looked at curiously, this was a new side to the man, "why?"

"You told me you would be at my place at 6:00 PM. It is now past 7:00."

"Oh," Draco turned back to his paper, "I was just finishing this article."

"No," Harry shut the door behind him and walked towards Draco, "you said at 6:00 I get your attention, I want your attention."

Draco sighed and dropped the paper to his desk, "why are you being so needy? It's only a little over an hour."

Harry pressed both his hands to the desk, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Well, excuse me for having to work for a living." Harry rolled his eyes, narrowing them again, "go sit over on the couch and I'll be done in just a few minutes."

"Draco," Harry growled, moving around the side of the desk and grabbing Draco's chair swiveling him so they were nose to nose. "You get anxiety about the idea of me not liking you," he paused watching Draco blush and he knew he had his full attention. Finally. "I get anxiety when you act like you don't have time for me."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat, "u-uh, okay?"

"So make time for me."

"I should have said 8:00 not 6:00," Draco spoke quickly, "gave myself a little leeway."

"No," Harry took him by the chin, "that's not you making time for me."

"What is me making time for you then?"

"Putting your work away until Monday morning when I have to let you go again."

"Potter," Draco frowned and wrapped his hand around the warm hand against his face, "it's just a few more hours then I am yours all weekend."

"I don't want to wait, I've already waited long enough."

"Please," Draco chuckled nervously, biting his lip the moment he did regretting it instantly. Harry's eyes widened in shock and his face grew red with anger, "I'm sorry, look I'll just look at it later this weekend when we are relaxing sometime!" He hurried to say, a little nervous at the look Harry was giving him.

"Would you just rather I just see you tomorrow?" Harry spoke evening, jerking his hand out of Draco's hold and standing up straight, "it's fine, whenever you have time for me, Malfoy, you can come over."

Draco watched in horror, _it's happening. _"No, no," he hurried, jolting up to his feet, "don't leave, you said you wouldn't leave." His voice was quiet, but it covered the distance that Harry had walked away from him and Potter froze.

It was both of their anxieties clashing together, and it was bound to be a storm of some sort if Harry didn't take care of it. He had to push his own insecurities away to take care of Draco. His Draco, his home. And, that was more important to him than anything in life at the moment.

This was why he didn't do 'second dates', this was why he didn't do 'serious relationships', this was why he put a distance between himself and the person he was seeing at the time. But this was different, when he looked at Draco he saw his future, he saw his home, he saw someone that didn't look at him like he was _Harry Potter _but someone that looked at him like he was just _Harry. _

"I won't leave," he spoke up, his mood changing the moment he looked at Draco. It reminded him of last weekend, the man that came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Nothing was said, but it was all there on his face. In the way his body sagged and the way he stopped trying to force Harry away. "I'm not leaving," Harry didn't approach him but he held out his arm, "I'm right here Draco."

Draco hesitated a moment before he grabbed his hand and then Harry was everywhere. He was his every thought, he filled his every sense, he engulfed him and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. Harry's hands covered Draco's body, his arms held him tightly, his lips brushed over his forehead before down his cheek and to his mouth. He held him so tight it was a wonder it didn't hurt but Draco only melded to his body, he ran his own hands up Harry's arms and gripped him by the meat of his upper arm, pulling him closer.

"I'm never leaving you," Harry promised over his lips and then they were gone, Draco blinked at the suddenness of the jolt before he realized they were in Harry's flat, the mismatched furniture leaving a bad taste in his mouth as he saw it. They were there for only a moment before they were suddenly in his bedroom, a room Draco had yet to see but he knew it was his by the ugly maroon and gold bedspread he was being pressed against.

Fear rose up inside of Draco when his mind finally caught up with what was happening rather than the ugly furniture he was surrounded with, and it was only building.

Harry was pressed hard against his body, his hands roaming down Draco's side feeling the man beneath him as he shifted so he could give him a proper kiss, "I thought I was going to do this differently," Harry admitted, "I thought it was going to be sometime later before I let us get to any point like this, but here we are and I want nothing more than to make you feel every bit of the way I see you Draco."

Draco breathed out heavily, his breath hitting Harry's cheek, "I, uh, I don't want to uh..." He flushed not quite sure how to say it, but Harry knew.

He gave him one of those cheeky grins and a wink, "don't worry, Draco, I promise the first time I fuck you will be much more than this."

"O-oh," Draco whispered about to ask what exactly Harry meant just when Potter cupped him over his slacks and he nearly came unglued. No one had ever touched him like that before, he shivered against the mattress before his pants were loosened and pulled down his to his knees.

Harry pressed his lips to Draco's neck giving him a small suckle which was greeted just how he wanted with that foul-mouthed _fuck_, spilling from Draco's lips. Harry nipped at the skin playfully and then he was gone.

Draco raised up in shock curiously but was quickly thrown back with a gasped, "holy shit." As Harry's warm mouth met his cock, "Potter!" He scolded half-heartedly, his fingers grasping at the ugly comforter.

"Mm?" Harry asked with a mouthful of Draco's cock.

Which only made Draco shiver again from the vibration of the noise, his hands tightened on the bedding, he was close to coming unglued. He had a feeling this was something Harry Potter was quite skilled at - _he's far too cocky to be bad at anything he does. _Draco thought irritatedly, fighting down the moan that was on the tip of his tongue, his breath coming out in a hot burst the moment he felt that skilled, warm tongue sliding along the underside of his cock only to be swallowed to his throat again. _Oh Merlin, take me. _Draco breathed out that moan he had been holding back and he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, he should give more of a warning he was about to cum but his words were lost. They were jumbled and coming out broken as he tried to piece the words together, "Har- cum. Sto- ah," he gushed but it was a lost cause Draco was cumming and he didn't have half a second to feel embarrassed about it because Potter wasn't done.

Harry swallowed his load and kept sucking, giving himself just a moment of reprieve before he delved back down, his lips brushing against the base of Draco's cock, the short pubes brushing his nose and Harry wanted it all. He wanted everything Draco had to offer, his musky scent, his cum coating his mouth, the way he was practically slobbering over his bed. Harry didn't care, he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Draco Malfoy.

"Harry!" Draco growled, his hand finally loosening from its hold on the bedspread only to delve in Harry's hair, giving him a small pull but Harry wasn't going anywhere that much was obvious. He reached up smoothly grabbing Draco by the wrist and pushing his hand back down, lacing their fingers together as he bobbed up and down his length with hollowed cheeks and a hard suck.

"Mine," Harry spoke around the head of his cock, licking the seam of his red head and pulling him back in.

"It can-it can b-be yours but st-stop!" Draco pleaded, jerking their hands apart and trying to scoot up the bed.

Harry let him go, only to follow, his knees pressed to the floor and pushed himself up against the carpet, he grabbed Draco by the hips and held him in place, "I want more, Draco."

"Harry, please," Draco shook his head, his face flushed with his previous orgasm, "I don't have anymore."

"You do," Harry licked his lips before pressing them to his hip and down his thigh, "and I want it all." His hand quickly replaced his mouth, stroking Draco slowly and watching the man shiver each time Harry's fingers brushed over the head of his cock, "so sensitive Draco."

Draco grunted, squirming against the hand Harry had on his hip, "no fucking wonder," he gasped, irritated he didn't have the upper hand and that he wasn't getting it anytime soon.

"I love when you talk like that," Harry smiled as he placed kisses all over Draco's thighs, finally dropping his hand from his shaft only to caress his outer thigh.

"Oh, piss off," Draco moaned softly, bending his leg he felt his foot brush against Harry's chest.

"No, you don't." Harry said quickly, and shifted so he could grab Draco's foot when the toes of his shoe flexed against his torso, "I'll let you rest but I get more," he warned before sitting back and cradling Draco's shoe, which he was untying quickly and dropping to the ground then he ran his thumb up the insole of his foot over his sock and Draco was a sight to be seen.

The blonde arched against the bed, following Harry's thumb and a jumble of more words, came gasping out, "H-Harry st-sto-stop!"

Harry arched an eyebrow, his face in a bright grin, "oh, you like that, hm?"

"No, no, no," Draco rushed to say, pulling his leg up and sitting up all at once, "no."

"Don't lie to me, Draco," Harry reached out for him quickly, "let me see?"

"No!" Draco's voice came out high pitched and he tried to jerk his foot out of his hold.

Harry was all grins, _all the time_, and he brushed his thumb up the sole of Draco's foot again, watching the man shut his eyes with a shiver, "I told you I wanted this is to be different, I want to learn everything about you, baby."

Draco popped his eyes open finding Harry's face hurriedly, being called _baby _did wonders to him. He was practically a puddle thanks to Harry Potter, and now he was even more of one, "okay." He breathed, wetting his lips, "say it again?"

"What?" Harry dropped his foot to grab his left leg, he walked his fingers down with his slacks until he got to his shoe, untying it quickly and dropping the shoe next to the right one.

"Baby."

Harry smiled, "you like that too?" Draco nodded, mesmerized. "You got it, baby," Harry whispered and stripped his sock slowly before he raised his left foot to his lips and pressed a kiss to his big toe, Draco shut his eyes the moment Harry's lips pressed to his skin and his mouth fell open with a heavy breath.

Harry nipped the pad of his toe softly, before giving it a slow, soft, suck and Draco came again with an embarrassed yelp.


	10. 10

**A/n**: No beta. One-shot. ~kiz

**Warnings**: None.

* * *

**The early morning light was filtering through** Harry's wide open window, a breeze came with it and Draco's hunger wouldn't let him rest a moment longer. He had woke sometime in the night but willed himself back to sleep when he realized it wasn't even light outside yet. Harry and him hadn't stopped for dinner, only when they fell asleep and Draco could only hope that when they got to the more important parts of their bedroom activities that Harry Potter wasn't the type to _actually _go for hours. Draco didn't have the stamina for that, he knew already. He was just along for the ride after his second orgasm and Harry didn't seem to mind at all.

Draco eased out of Harry's hold and off the bed quickly grabbing a pair of Harry's sweatpants from the half-opened drawer and then he headed to the kitchen. He found half a pizza in the icebox and sat it on the counter with a beer - the only thing Harry had to drink, aside from hard liquor. Draco grabbed _The Prophet _from the windowsill and a piece of pizza taking a bite as he leaned against the counter.

He was on his second piece and halfway through his beer when Harry's voice met him, "Draco?"

"Mm?" Draco glanced up at the man, over the top of the paper, "I was hungry." He answered his curious look, "also, why do you only have alcohol in your house?"

"I have coffee, tea, and water, you just have to get them yourself," Harry smirked. "How's the pizza?"

"Best pizza of my life," Draco turned to put _The_ _Prophet_ down on the counter before taking another bite, "would you like a piece?"

"No thanks," Harry closed the distance and wrapped himself around Draco tightly, "I'm still tired." He whined against his throat, giving him a small kiss.

"We can go back to bed," Draco suggested hooking his free arm around Harry's side and pressing a hand to his back while he took another bite, "just let me finish eating."

"Is this what hungry Draco is like?" Harry leaned back with a smile, "it's cute."

Draco scowled but continued eating, taking a small drink of his beer, "you made me hungry, it's not my fault."

"Nothing ever is, hm?" Harry took the beer from him and his own drink, "we have to go shopping today."

"For something other than alcohol?"

"I'll add it to the list now."

"I'd appreciate that," Draco finished his piece and was no sooner down wiping his hands on the towel on the counter before Harry had him off the ground and in his arms.

"Were you done?"

"I suppose so," Draco arched an eyebrow, lolling in Harry's arms, "I can walk y'know?"

"But, it's so much better if I carry you," Harry kissed his cheek before laying him on the bed and crawling over him, "plus this way I know you won't go through my things and judge me."

"Judge you?" Draco let out a small breath when Harry plopped down against him, snuggling up against his chest.

"I know you, Draco, you absolutely hate this place."

"Your home, Potter, not mine to like."

"I knew it," Harry shifted slightly and glanced up at him, "what don't you like?"

"The furniture and this hideous bedspread we're pressed against."

"Those are the only things you've ever seen," Harry snorted, "just think of all the things you haven't."

"Mm," Draco brushed his fingers through Harry's hair feeling the man abandon the conversation as he cuddled against Draco again.

"I'm tired," Harry mumbled, bucking his head against Draco's hand and shutting his eyes. Draco scratched his fingers through Harry's hair against his scalp and remained quiet letting the man fall back asleep, soon following him.

**"I find it hard that you've never been in a Muggle** shop before." Harry laughed as he watched Draco peering at the produce distrustfully.

"We have the same things in Wizarding shops," Draco glanced over, "except those gadgets."

"A food processor." Harry glanced at what he was pointing at, "a microwave..."

"Yeah, exactly, we don't have those things in our shops." Draco picked up an apple, peering at it thoroughly.

"You've seen an apple before Draco." Harry laughed again, shaking his head.

Draco glared, "how do they know it's fresh without doing a spell?"

Harry sighed and grabbed the apple, "I'll bet you ten galleons it's fresh."

"Ten galleons?" Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his Wizarding money, counting ten of the pieces out and holding them between them, "go on then, Potter."

Harry raised the apple and took a bite, turning it around to show Draco the inside as he chewed, his face pulled as if to say, _see? _

"Well, you're bound to get lucky sometime," Draco smarted giving Harry the ten galleons, watching him swallow, "fine, I'll let you shop."

"Thank Merlin," Harry took another bite of the apple he had in his hand and set about buying his produce before they moved down to the meat department and then on to dairy. Harry's cart was half-full and Draco was half-bored before they headed to the front of the store. "Ready?"

"More than..." Draco shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I figured," Harry started putting his items onto the conveyor belt as Draco stood behind him watching, "wasn't so bad was it?"

Draco lifted one shoulder, "hm."

"Oh c'mon," Harry laughed, glancing over his shoulder, "come off it."

"It was shopping in a place I don't trust." Draco scrunched his nose before his eyes fell over the chocolates that lined the check-out aisle.

"Would you like anything?"

"This," Draco decided holding out a Three Musketeer bar after reading what was in it.

"Do you want anything else?"

"Don't tempt me, Potter," Draco said playfully, before shaking his head and watching Harry put his chocolate bars on the conveyor.

"How're you today, Harry?" The girl behind the check out asked, smiling widely at Harry in question.

"We're doing well," Harry grinned back, _always all grins, _Draco thought as he watched them talk. _All grins. _


	11. 11

**A/n**: Hey Readers! I guess part of me was going to end this story here, a younger me - I should say. But I think I want to continue it. So I rewrote chapter 11 and started chapter 12. :) I just can't. I won't say I am back, to you all, but I am semi-back and trying to get back into the swing of things. I hope you're all well! [No beta!] ~ kizz

**Warnings**: Slight talk of anxiety.

* * *

**Harry had compromised** that while he was putting their groceries up Draco could go get his things from work that had been left behind, and then his clothing. He was not happy he had to wear Harry's too big clothing while they shopped.

When the man knocked on the door, Harry was at it almost instantly, pulling it open to find Draco with his bag and briefcase.

"Hi," Harry breathed, holding the door open completely.

"It's been thirty minutes," Draco tutted, annoyed, and stepped in.

Harry frowned to himself, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, "would you like a tour?"

"Not scared of me judging you now?" Draco asked, putting his bag on the ground, next to the stairwell and his briefcase on the hallway table.

"Well, we have to address it at some point, huh? No time like the present."

Draco gave a shrug, "can't be much more to see, Potter." He said, "I've been in your bathroom, I've seen the dining and living room and even your bedroom."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, before grinning, "well, that's the whole house. There's a spare bedroom for Teddy when he's home, other than that..."

"Teddy lives with you?"

"Only through the summer now, I guess." Harry shrugged a shoulder.

Draco kept his mask in place, though internally he was freaking out. _If this works out I have to be around this child... _granted Draco didn't think it would work out too long. He wasn't even sure he wanted it too. Harry was great, perfect, his dream and by some twist of fate, Draco had fallen in love with him. But it was quick, too quick. This was all new to Draco and some part of him rationalized this was just his first love, not his only love. Some part of him was rationalizing that this was too much. There were going to be others, Harry wasn't going to want him forever. How could he?

His reputation preceded him in more ways than one.

"Are you with me?" Harry's voice broke through his thoughts and Draco looked over at him, realizing he was much closer than he had just been and quickly took a step back.

"I don't think I need a tour." Was all he could say, because how could he tell Potter he was terrified he wouldn't be wanted forever?

Harry watched him recoil, and sighed, "what happened? I thought we were having a good day."

"We are," Draco said quickly, clearing his throat, "uhm, so, what are the plans? Anyone going to pop in and surprise us?" He tried to joke and hoped Harry didn't feel how forced it was.

"I'm not nearly as popular as you are," Harry snorted, "no one shows up around here unexpectedly."

"Mm," Draco smirked, "I find that hard to believe Potter, I've seen first hand what your fanatics are like." This was safe, their banter. Draco could handle this.

"My fanatics?"

"Your Potter fans," Draco felt Harry wrap his arm around his waist and tilted his head as he studied him.

"Aren't you one of my Potter fans?" Draco flushed, his cheeks growing pink and Harry smirked.

"I don't think you understand just how much I don't like you."

"I can tell," Harry leaned in, kissing his nose before his cheek, and then on the lips, "I can tell you just want to get away."

"Every bloody second," he breathed, his skin crawling with the need to be touched. Draco jumped at the sound of the kettle and Harry dropped his arm, turning away towards the kitchen.

"I've made tea." Was all he said, leaving Draco to follow.

* * *

**The music was loud** and the people were many, as Draco stood pressed against the wall of the bar Harry had carted them too. A bar it seemed he frequented, Neville was there too. Which, Draco learned that afternoon over tea was Harry's best mate.

He had wanted to ask about Granger and Weasley but thought better of it since Harry hadn't offered.

Neville was standing close to him, chatting up a girl on his left, while Harry had gone to get their drinks. Draco had lost him in the crowd, a while ago, and his only other lifeline to keep him steady was too busy trying to get laid to notice. Not that Draco blamed him, it wasn't like he was friends with Longbottom. At all. He barely knew the guy in school and knew nothing about him since.

"Uh, L-Longbottom," he called, stepping closer to the man, watching him and the girl turn to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Who's your friend?" The girl asked and Draco watched, almost panicked when she reached behind herself and got _her_ friend's attention.

"Oh," Neville smiled, "this is Draco Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head at Neville but then his arm was around his shoulders and pulling him into the conversation. "U-uh," Draco knew they couldn't hear him over the noise and figured when the added girl yelled a 'hello!' They had assumed he said, 'hi.'

Neville, just like _stupid _Potter was all grins, "so, what's a guy gotta do to get you two outta here?"

The first girl was giggling, the second smiling as she waved her empty glass at Draco, "how about a refill?" She leaned towards him, "It looks like you need one, too."

Draco felt the world closing in. It was too loud, too close, too many people. "I..."

Before he could finish Neville spoke up, "how about we dance?"

_Oh, bloody hell! _Draco felt his insides churn, _no, no, no. _He felt panicked and started to step away, _I can get drinks, they can dance. _He thought about to make that offer when the girl that had been talking to him threw herself against him.

"I love dancing," she whispered against his ear, her arm around his neck and Draco stiffened.

He shook his head, grabbing her by the arms to try and steady her, "no," he said towards her ear, trying to back up. Neville was wrapped around the first girl and no help as he tried to get away, "I don't want to." He said, and she pressed against him roughly, his back hitting the wall.

Draco gave her another push by her arms, "no, get off!" He knew he was frantic, but he couldn't think, he was panicked. It was too loud, he was being touched - uninvitedly, and there was no way to escape.

"Playing hard to get?"

Draco knew his body was flushed, he was uncomfortable and if she hadn't been wrapped around him, despite the fact it was a Muggle establishment he would have apparated out of there. Then, just like an angel Harry Potter was there. Draco didn't see him though, because his own eyes were closed trying to fight off the tears, but he heard him as he felt the girl move.

"How about we stop?" Came his voice, cutting over the music and Draco's eyes flashed open to see Harry having pulled her off and was directing her towards Neville and her friend, "oi! Nev," he called, grabbing his friend's shoulder, "take them to get a drink."

"Cool!" Neville grabbed both girls and headed towards the bar.

Harry wrapped around Draco immediately, "are you okay?" He spoke softly, warmly, against his ear.

Draco just shook his head, he didn't speak.

"Sorry I took so long, I hadn't caught up with the bartender in a while," he added just as softly, "I got you a whiskey."

Draco nodded, before wrapping his arms around Harry and holding his close, he buried his face against his shoulder and let out a cry.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, baby," Harry promised, "let's get some air-." Harry paused, "let's get home," he changed his sentence, before pulling back just enough to holler at Neville who was making his way back towards them, "Nev! I'm gonna take Draco home!"

"Ah, right on!" Neville drunkenly called in return with a wave.

Harry didn't give Draco another option, he just picked him up, tucking him against his chest and headed towards the door. They apparated as soon as Harry got them to an alley, right inside Harry's house.

"What can I do, baby?" Harry whispered, the silence of his house almost deafening compared to the music and chatter in the bar.

"Down," Draco answered, pulling back and wiping at his red face. Harry put him down carefully, helping him keep steady and once he was on his own feet Draco all but ran to the bathroom.

Harry heard the door lock, knowing it more about the symbolism of the locking rather than the act since it wouldn't be hard at all for him to get through the door.

He sighed, heading to his bedroom to change. He pulled on a pair of joggers, throwing his jeans and pullover towards the basket before stripping his socks and tossing them over as well. Then he headed to his kitchen and poured himself a drink, about to pour one for Draco when he heard the bathroom door open and glanced up finding the blonde standing at the doorway looking much more relaxed. His skin was back to a normal color and looked freshly washed, his long hair was unstyled and fell to the left, and he was wearing Harry's jumper from this afternoon with the pair of long sleep pants he had taken that morning.

"A drink?"

"Uh, sure." Draco nodded and walked forward to take the glass. "Thank you."

"You look comfortable," Harry smiled as Draco took a drink.

Draco looked at him, watching him lean against the counter, "what was the point of tonight?"

Harry arched an eyebrow, "I was hoping you and I would enjoy a drink or two, you'd relax a little, I'd get to dance with you, then bring you back home and find out other things that make you moan my name."

Draco took another drink, trying to act unfazed, "we could have done that here."

Harry smiled, "could we?"

Draco nodded and held his glass out, "I'll have another then."

"Do I get to try some pick up lines on you, Draco?"

"Should I change back into something less _comfortable_?" Draco questioned, stepping back towards the doorway.

"The only thing I'd like to see you in now, Draco, would be nothing."

Draco laughed loudly, his eyes light with it, "that's a line."

"I got a few more," Harry turned to him, sauntering over with his drink, "we're only missing music." He said softly, "don't move."

Draco took the drink and Harry passed to the living room, turning on his stereo and pop music on a low volume filled the house just as the lights dimmed, casting a soft glow across the place.

Draco waited as Harry told him to. "Alright," Harry smiled, "hey."

Draco glanced over, rolling his eyes, "is that really how you approach someone at the bar?"

"Would you like the full show, baby?"

Draco shivered in the dimly lit room, being called baby made him nervous. It was different than when he whispered it sweetly. It was a tease and it made his whole body stand on edge.

"Go stand over at the bar top," Harry leaned in, his lips brushing Draco's ear, wrapping his hand around his empty glass. "I'll give you the whole Chosen One bit, that seems to make the front page of that newspaper you work for."

Draco stood at the bar top, waiting. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous when he watched Harry approach him. "Whiskey, right?" Harry asked, holding the glass out towards him.

Draco flicked his tongue against his lips, sucking in a deep breath, "y-yeah."

Harry grinned, "not the first to get nervous when I come over," he paused, taking a drink, "but, definitely the one that has worn the look the best."

Draco scoffed, taking his drink and glancing down at the bar.

"You alone tonight?"

"Looks that way," Draco narrowed his eyes, he didn't think they were _actually _going to play the whole scene out but, Harry Potter wasn't confident if he didn't believe he couldn't pull it off.

"Breakup? Stood up? Bad date?"

"My only options to choose from?"

"You don't seem like the loner type, so," Harry winked, "tell me about her?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "you ask for _her _specifically?"

"Breaks the ice," Harry laughed, "don't ruin the moment, baby." He added softly, quietly.

Draco glanced at Harry's chest, he just wanted to get to the dancing part. Then, the _other _part. "She was a he, and turned out to be not exactly who I thought he was."

"Good or bad?"

"I'm drinking alone, aren't I? For someone that's not the loner type..." Draco tilted his head, "I guess bad then."

Harry took a step closer, putting his glass down and reaching for Draco's, "what would you say if I asked you to forget _him _tonight, and not be who he thought you were either?"

Draco felt the glass being pulled from his grasp, barely hearing it on the counter, before all he could see was Harry. Right in front of him, those green as all hell eyes, that bright smile with those white teeth, and his messy dark hair cropped across his forehead. "I'd ask what you had in mind."

"They're playing my song, and I'd like to feel you dance with me," Harry answered immediately, offering his hand.

Draco swallowed, nervous again, and slipped his fingers into Harry's grasp, being pulled against his bare chest. Merlin, he was mush. Absolute mush. He didn't even know if he could dance, it had been a while since he had danced at all. He felt Harry's hands on his hips, his grip demanding and strong, Draco pressed his own hands against his shoulders and grasped at his muscles.

He shivered when he felt Harry press their hips together, scanning Harry's face slowly. He didn't know the song, but suddenly it was his favorite. It felt so right, being pressed against Harry in the small space allotted there in his kitchen. He didn't want it to end, he wanted this moment to last forever.

He knew he was slightly tipsy, letting his guard down a little and reacting more than hiding but Draco felt safe. He didn't feel like anything that could happen that night would be held against him.

Harry Potter was his, at least for right then. He wasn't sharing him with a room full of people, it was just them.

Draco finally met his look, he had yet to feel those eyes leave him and when he looked at him head-on he blushed, "what?"

"You're not very good at dancing," Harry teased, "but, I'm loving this."

"Mm," Draco slid his hands down Harry's chest slowly, feeling him pull him just a little closer.

"Is this the part I get to take you home and make you moan my name?"

"Depends," Draco answered, they had stopped dancing and were all hard breaths from arousal, and body heat.

"On?"

"Close the deal, Potter." Draco arched an eyebrow, giving him a smirk with the last shred of confidence he had.

"Oh," Harry mouthed soundlessly, before taking a slight step back and turning Draco around. He pressed against his ass, his arm around his waist and holding him close to his body, "I know a place we can go, it has whiskey and music, it's just a little quieter and no one else is invited."

"Just me," Draco felt himself lean against Harry's chest, smiling.

Harry nipped his earlobe, "just you, baby." His tone changed, and Draco knew it wasn't part of the game anymore. "Only you, Draco." He added quietly, giving his earlobe a small suck.

Draco turned back around in shock, and the moment he did Harry was kissing him. Their lips connected and Harry's left hand delved into his soft, unstyled hair, his fingers knotting in the platinum blonde strands, walking him towards the living room. He found his couch, sitting down and pulling Draco on top of his lap to straddle him.

He only broke the kiss for that moment, but as soon as Draco was pressed against him, around his legs, their lips were together again. Harry teased him with his tongue, feeling Draco open his mouth slowly but that was all Harry needed. He used his own lips and opened his mouth further as he tasted him. He tasted like Draco and whiskey, and Harry wanted it all.

Draco pulled back, panting out a breath, but Harry wasn't done. Not even close. He kissed his jaw, giving his hair a small tweak and when he tilted his head back he kissed him down his throat and along the bare part of his neck with nibbles and licks. Draco let out a low sounding moan when Harry bit him on the shoulder, "jumper."

Draco didn't hear him though, he was lost. He was gone. He was sold. Merlin, the house could have been on fire and he wouldn't have known.

"Jumper," Harry said a little loud, looking up at the blushing Draco. When he didn't get a response he grabbed the hem and lifted the jumper, "off of you." He demanded when Draco finally looked at him.

"What?"

"Take the jumper off?" Harry gave it a small shake.

"Oh!" Draco gasped out, sliding his arms through and it up over his head. "O-okay?"

"No," Harry answered, his eyes scanning Draco's chest hungrily, "perfect, baby."

Draco squirmed at the eyes, shivering when Harry's warm hands slid down his side, his thumbs flicking over his nipple and Draco flushed. Gasping out a breath, his eyes wide as he watched. "You're very responsive and I hope that never goes away."

"What if it does?" Draco whispered, shocked.

"I'll just have to find new ways to make you this responsive, won't I?" Harry smirked up at the man, hooking his fingers into the band of his sleep pants, "are you drunk?"

"A little tipsy," Draco answered honestly, "but not inebriated enough to not know what I'm agreeing to."

"Which is?"

"_This_."

Harry leaned up, taking Draco by the chin, "Just this?"

"And other things that make me moan your name," he whispered, mesmerized. Harry grinned and gave him a quick kiss, before flipping Draco over to the couch cushions beside them, pressing himself against the blonde, "_Potter_!" Draco scolded when he climbed over him.

"Yell at me later," Harry begged, sliding his bare chest against Draco's, "how about you just enjoy this, right now?"

Draco gave him a look, "fine." Harry pressed their hips together with a grind, and finally eased Draco's pants down his legs, leaving them at his knees before his underwear followed.

"I could look at you all day," Harry said as he gave Draco a kiss on his cheek, then his jaw, "you're perfect."

"Far from," Draco tilted his head for more, his nails sliding down Harry's back softly. "I'm not you."

"Bloody nice you're not," Harry hissed, rocking against Draco and the blonde gasped at the feeling of his slick joggers sliding against his shaft. "You know what I want and you're intentionally not giving it to me."

"W-what?"

"My name." Harry peered at him, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his length.

"Mm," Draco muttered, hissing when Harry tugged at his length a little rough, "ahh-ah."

"Say it," Harry coaxed, doing it again slowly, so it didn't hurt - in a bad way.

Draco tried to lift his hips, "Potter, stop that."

"Do you mean it?" Draco thought about it, hissing again when Harry did it again, no. He didn't. But Merlin did he want to. He just shook his head no, feeling Harry loosen his hold just slightly, "why are teasing me?"

"I'm no-not," Draco's voice quivered when Harry palmed his balls. Then he felt Harry sliding down his body, leaving hot kisses along his chest, his flat stomach, his hip, his thigh, and then his pelvis. "Mmm." Draco murmured in appreciation.

"Like that?"

"Yes."

Harry planted more kisses along his skin, his chin and nose brushing Draco's shaft every now and then. "Say it?"

Draco grunted, looking down when he felt Harry scrap his teeth through the light dusting of pubes on his pelvis, glad he had taken a shower when they got back. "I like that."

"Not that, _Draco_."

Draco laughed softly, "for someone that says they don't like certain things, you sure act like you do."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, looking up, his mouth hovering over Draco's cock, "coming from you?"

Draco whimpered slightly, his eyes trained to Harry's mouth. Harry was watching Draco, making sure he wasn't crossing a line with his teasing. He watched those gray eyes go dark before his name came spilling from his lips, "_Harry_, please." He begged, and Harry could only oblige.


End file.
